Kingdom Hearts: Fading Memories
by AzuraFallz
Summary: When the game is set with every side doing what's best to one-up another. Outside forces have decided to intervene and bring a new player in a game, tipping the scales to one's side favor. This new player's goal is simple, go through the hoops and get back to her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

 **I don't know where I am** , much less the reason that I'm here. I do know that, I remember a boy with blonde hair, looking at me in panic. I don't know why I specifically remember him and also vaguely remember a person with crimson hair. This has been a blur to me and these memories hurt too much for me to remember any more.

A girl is seen walking down a path that is shrouded in darkness, looking over her shoulder to see if anything is going to come out and attack her. She looks to be fifteen at most with short black hair and startling bright blue eyes that makes the sky shy away in jealousy. She is wearing a black coat, that fortunately to this point, serves her well in preventing the dangers of the darkness from corrupting the amnesiatic girl.

Thankfully though, her time in the darkness was at an end. A bright white door filled the void, bathing it in its light. However there was no change in sight, in fact the void started to react violently as shadow tendrils attempted to smack the light away.

Knowing that this is most likely the way out from this dark abyss, she rushed through the white doorway making it close behind her. The darkness lashed out as giant shadows attacked the spot where the doorway once stood. The being that watched all of this occur, calmed down and left. The only sign they was ever there was a heart shaped symbols with crosses on it.

 **When she left the darkness behind her** , she didn't know what she felt. The oppressiveness became stifling before she rushed to the door, as if someone came to see what has disturbed their domain. Breathing quickly from the adrenaline rush, she felt that whatever was there definitely knew what she was. It also knew that it couldn't let her go hence the flight response exhibited by her.

After she calms down by taking in as much air as she could, she finally noted where she was at.

The room was the opposite of where she had been a few moments prior, the difference were the decorations on the sides. There to the front of her, was the nobody symbol with the heartless symbol behind it.

A wave of pain hit her as the vague sense of familiarity grasp out to her. Only to be turned away at the final moment as she desperately didn't accept them for the pain they cause her.

"So you're the one that they said deserved a second chance," said a voice forcing her to snap up quickly in surprise. The man in front of her is unlike anyone she has ever seen. And she's not kidding.

In front of her, the man was lean yet toned. He had a dark complexion, but yet it looks as if he catches the light no matter the angle. Though while it does seem unusual that a man was here appearing in front of a girl. This wasn't what caught her attention, instead it was the two wings on his back that shimmered in the light in three different colors.

"I see that you are drawn to the wings. Trust me, it happens more often than one expects especially when they meet Death for the first time." He said.

Confused, she questioned as to what death is. He unfortunately didn't answer her.

"My, my, my, it seems as though someone's memories has already been forgotten or absorbed. Or in your case, both." He said without care.

"Wait, you know who I am?" She sounded hopeful, as if the secrets of her own universe will be given to her.

"As much as I pity your case, I'm not allowed to do so." said Death.

Deflating from his response, she desperately tried to remember something that tied to her old life. Other than the two boys, nothing really came up.

Seeing this, Death did have to pity her. Unlike some of the other heroes that he has seen over the many eons that he has been here, none really matched her situation. She was unique, a case that hasn't been seen and the fact that she was selfless only adds more to the respect of what her goal is going to be in the future.

"However, there is an alternative." He said, taking out a map. He had to smile that she looked on in rapt attention. The fact that she did this instead of complaining or saying something along the lines "it's a mistake," earned her some brownie points in his book.

"Just to see if it still works, may you place your right hand out." Death said.

Curious as to what he had in mind, she complied. Only to be shocked when a giant key manifested on her hand. This only lasted a few seconds when a memory crashed into her with the force of a freight train.

" _This keyblade is worthless, a sham."_

" _My keyblade is not a sham!"_

The first indication that something was wrong, was when she clutched her her head in pain and fell down to her knees. The keyblade soon disappeared allowing her to get up albeit slowly since she was recovering from the memory attack.

"So you do remember, yet you don't. You will be very interesting to watch in the future." He quietly said to himself as he observed her get up slowly.

"You can access the weapon, that is good news for you." He said as she looked at him startled, momentarily forgetting that there was another in the same room with her.

"This map, known as a soul map, allows for us who gather the unjust who have escaped their sentences. Some of them will be too powerful, others won't be. You're job is to gather them and send them to us. If you finish the list, then you get a second chance. Understand?" His eyes boring down on her.

"Wait what about my memories?" She asked.

"They will come to you in time," he waved her off. "Now since you're done with having that question clawing at you...awaken!"


	2. Day 1 PT-1: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Day 1- Awakening**

 **Waking up in bed** , Xion looked around surprised that she had one of the craziest dreams to occur since living in this new place. _"Man, that dreamed seemed a bit too real. I wonder if it was."_ she thought to herself only to shrug it off thinking of how crazy that sounds.

Taking the sights of her room, she had to smile as it may have a ton of old stuff, but it was still hers. At the front of her room, a worn out cabinet that contains some of her childhood game consoles, like the PS2, are situated there. On top of that, she also had her games to the side of it, ranging from some of her most favorite, like Kingdom Hearts, to her least favorite games.

Her room is painted a sea green with a few stenciled seashells that are colored silver making it shine even at night. However, the ceiling was different, as it was painted using four different colors (red,yellow,blue and orange) in order to make have a sunset on top.

On the other side of said cabinet, was a dresser that seemed to see better days. Seeing as how it had tiny dents and scratches that accumulated over the years whether she moved. In said dresser contained some of Xion's daily wear such as her black overcoat with its hood, her school uniform and a few other clothing pieces

Sighing to herself, Xion looked to her alarm clock on the nightstand, it read 5:00 A.M. _"Time to get ready for classes."_ she thought as another day of the same classes repeating over and over started to fill her mind.

 **Attican's school of the gifted,** is a private school dedicated to cultivating their pupils' potentials in order to succeed in the outside world. Some of these pupils decide to go into careers that can affect the lives of others such as politicians or even attorney generals. Others, wanted to be part of some of the most cutthroat jobs in the world hence they become businessmen.

However for Xion and a few others, this isn't what they want. They are the outcasts who don't have an idea in mind as to what they want to do for the rest of their lives. As a result, they are ridiculed for it by their other students.

Xion, on the other hand, took it in stride, whether it be their comments as to how her parents can't pay the yearly tuition or even the way she looks herself. This didn't stop her from making friends, only the most aggressive of her bullies continued to hate her while others became neutral.

"Hey Xion," a blonde haired girl said at the front of the school seeing her friend walk up.

"Hey Alice, where is Dylan and Alex?" Xion asks looking around for her two other friends .

"I think Dylan is talking with the dean about an internship opportunity in the summer. Alex said that he'll be here after meeting up with his old friend who's transferring here." informed Alice as they looked around for their friend.

"Hey I think I see them!" pointed Alice making Xion turn towards the direction.

A familiar mop of red spiky hair reveals Alex as he drags along a blond spiky haired kid toward their destination.

Alex is the oldest of the group, being closer to eighteen than the others who he hangs around with. He wears a customized black hoodie, dark under pants and a random shirt. Sometimes hey may even have tattoos, annoying a few of the hardcore students around him. He personally is a lot more laid back than some of the older kids his age such as Xias and a few others.

The boy he's dragging was most likely the friend that he wanted to find as the first days of school begins. His friend wears something different than the usual uniform surprisingly. He instead wears a white jacket with a black undershirt with the roman numeral 13 on the front, black pants and a chain on the side.

"Hey guys, this is one of my old friends from that old private school that I went to." He said, finally bringing him so we can see his face. "Guys meet my friend, his parents just moved here a few weeks ago."

That was when her world stopped as a feeling started to sink to the bottom of her stomach. When he showed the new kid's face to us, it felt as if she was experiencing a wave of déjà vu when looking at the blue eyes in front of her.

"X...Xi...Xion! Hey Xion!" said Alice as she waved her arm in front of her, trying to bring her attention back to reality. She sadly failed.

Sighing to herself, she looks back to where Alex and Roxas are to give them a shrug. "I don't know what's going on guys."

"Well Alice, we need her brain to be here since school is going to start really soon." Noted Alex as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

Seeing no other choice, Alice did the only thing that she knew that could make her friend get out of any "lost somewhere else" episodes. She poked her on her side.

Eliciting a few giggles from her friend, this broke whatever trance she was in before looking at them sheepishly. "I was lost in my thoughts again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were," said Alex smirking as a thought crossed his mind as to the reason why she was in that trance. "By the way, you guys need to introduce yourselves."

"Oh I'm Alice and the one lost in the clouds is Xion," Alice said wrapping her arms around the brunette who looked at her with mock annoyance.

Chuckling, Alex brought the new kid with us as we hurried to our first class of the day that everyone shared till our schedules are handed out.

" **Class,** we have a new person joining us today from another one of our private campuses. Considered to be one of the more brilliant minds to walk in our halls, he's been through the ringer countless times. So please give a warm welcome to Roxas Skyfall." Everyone would've clapped but instead they were on major problem to us. They are shocked that one of the prodigies of the thirteen campuses was wearing something out of regulation.

For clothing choices, all campuses adhered to the rule that one must wear black a black overcoat when it's raining or snowing. Otherwise they must wear the school uniforms at all times when school is in session. Obviously either something is going on or Roxas was excluded for this rule.

"Now you all may be wondering as to why he is not wearing the uniform like yourselves?" said the teacher as some of the students nodded even though all were wondering the same thing.

"He has been chosen to represent the thirteenth school in the yearly tournament that is taking place this week." Making other students gape in surprise that someone in their age group is already representing their branch.

This made Xion sigh more to herself than about the tournament. It has been her dream to represent her school when it comes to this tournament, but sadly looks like that has to wait since all the other spots are filled.

Now it's not only prestigious to represent in your school in the tournament. It also comes with many benefits that regular students wouldn't have. Like Axel is allowed to wear almost whatever he wants as long as the dean deems it appropriate. But Roxas? It's a surprise that no one decided to question if he's at the right school.

"Now since that announcement is out of the way, you're class schedules are being handed out as we speak. Oh and Xion Achi, you have to go to the Dean's office."

She put her head down and sighed, wondering what the hell she did to be called up to the Dean's office.


	3. Day 1 PT-2: Trouble

**Chapter 3: A warning**

 **Sighing** to myself for the umpteenth time today, I was thinking that this is going to be a regular school year for me. In other words, I hope that I will pass this year without getting any call to the office for some reason that they conveniently find its way to blame what a fool I am, for thinking that this wouldn't have happened someway or another.

"Well, look who's getting in trouble the first day of school. What did you do to head to the Dean's office ?" questioned the man as I had to sigh and look at him.

Mr. Griba is currently the person in charge of people's disciplinary actions and a snake to the boot. There are plenty of times when he does something unethical yet the Dean turns a blind eye to what he does.

"I have been called up to the Dean's office, Mr. Griba, now if you can let me just pass." As I said this, I attempted to go around the stocky form of his. Only to be stopped by the second security guard.

'Mr. Aldin, can you escort Ms. Achi to the Dean's office. We got to make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble now." said Mr. Griba as he turned away whistling a jaunty tune as he walked away.

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I wanted to lash out for all the times that someone calls me a troublemaker when I'm not! Many do point out that hostile actions against me are unwarranted, yet some people don't care! Griba is an example of this as well as Lernae who is considered another representative and both seem to have a particular joy in bringing me up to the office for the smallest of reasons.

I soon got out of my musings when I realized that I have been standing there for the last five minutes, glaring at the spot where Mr. Griba has left. "Ms. Achi, come this way," said making me blush as I followed him, apologizing quietly for making him wait.

Heading up to the Dean's office was an easy thing to do considering the fact that she has been forced to walk the route so many time that it has become a habit. It is situated on the first floor and is surrounded by several offices that all answer to the dean.

The dean of this school is what you can call both a president and a principal when it comes to the thirteen campuses. He runs everything with brutal efficiency, some even say that nothing can be done without his say so. Unfortunately for me, I managed to get a huge target on my back once I enrolled here leaving me in pickles such as these.

Sighing one more time, I look back to see leave me in front of the door to the Dean's office. Watching him turn the hall, it looks like I will be in the clear to proceed back to my classes, but I know better. Although he left me here, I could tell that he is standing by the corner, ensuring that I won't be able to run back to my classes and act like nothing happen. I would know, he did this several times to me already.

Huffing out a breath of annoyance, I closed my eyes and counted to ten before knocking on the door.

"Come in," call a smooth dark voice that made me shiver in fear when I always hear it. Now some of the others may say that the dean of the academy is a serious man who wants the best for the bright minds entering his campuses. There are others, such as I, who believe that this is a front that he produces. For what purpose, we don't know, but there is an unexplainable feeling that something is very wrong whenever I meet him. As you can tell, this either quickly gets me irritated or fearful depending on how long I stay in the room with him.

Entering the room, the school's sigil is found on the top of his desk displaying the pride the dean has in this school. His office is more like a study than one would expect, especially as the walls were covered in dozens of books on different subjects. The main attraction though is the desk in front of me. It is made from mahogany, with silver going around it until they all connect to the top. Although most would be amazed as to the collection and the looks displayed by the office, there are those who find it a sham. The reason for this is the idea that the Dean doesn't really care about the school itself, instead, he appears as instead as someone that the rich people can relate. Hence the donations that keep coming from the donors of many families.

Dr. Manse, the dean of the school, doesn't look older than twenty-five the first time I went here. But even then, I can sense that something was off about him. I don't know what, but the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew that something was very wrong.

"Ms. Achi, do you know why you are here," he questioned, breaking my musing.

"No, sir," was my response as he looked at me.

"I have some...concerning reports of your behavior last year. It seems as if you haven't learned a single thing since you have been to this school." He said as I had to suppress the urge to scoff.

" _Yeah right. Those reports should be taken with a grain of salt since the people write clearly have a bias against me."_ I thought silently, as I forced myself to appear blank. It would not do if the man in front of me can see how much those reports bother me.

"Sir. I have been improving where I can. It doesn't make sense for me to do this since I'm on a scholarship." I eternally winced as that fact still bothered a few of the staff to this day. Sadly this also includes the dean since his eyes alighted with a fury of a thousand suns.

"Ahh yes, the scholarship." He said unconsciously clenching his teeth. "You don't need to worry about that since your disciplinary records display your current ineptitude for our school. In fact, your scholarship can be rescinded by the end of the week due to your lack of care."

This froze my thoughts as the realization that he finally meant hit me. He only needed enough to kick me out of this school and he did this utilizing his tricks.

"Is that what you called me to tell me, sir?" I said as I kept the venom from my voice. However, my previous attempts at keeping my face blank prove to be for naught as my face started to flush red in anger,

"Unfortunately, the people in charge of the scholarship are skeptical as to the reports stated on your disciplinary actions. As a result, they have sent a new somebody to keep an eye out for either proof or falsifications." He said, looking at me dead in the eyes as I lit up and a grin slowly slid up my face.

"So this person has to observe me in order to make sure that I follow the terms of my scholarship?" I said innocently even though we both knew it was far from the innocent tone I gave it.

"Yes, now believe me when I say this. One step out of line, and you're done. It doesn't matter what occurs but if the evidence points to you., then you're gone. Understand?" He informed me as I nodded my head as my smile melted from my face.

"Good, here's the pass to ensure you don't miss your next class." He said, as I silently took it and walked out. Although, we knew that his veiled threat means much more than what he stated. What we didn't know that it is foretelling of the future events that were to come. And I wasn't ready for it.


	4. Day 1 PT-3: Breaking the Ice

**Chapter 4: Breaking the ice**

After the meeting with the dean, all the classes seemed to roll into one as my head savored the one and only time that he displays his emotions. Other than this little celebration, a part of me is actually afraid of his threat. Unlike a few others that I know, he can make my life even more miserable than it ever was.

"So why did the dean call you up to his office?" questioned Axel as we sat down at one of the available tables.

"He wanted to make sure that I don't get into trouble this year," I told them half of what he actually said. I didn't want them to worry about me when they have their lives already set.

"Ahh yes, our residential troublemaker making nice with the Lord of the house. Woe is those going against such an alliance." Dylan joked. Only to stop when I gave him the sweetest smile plastered on my face while my eyes promise his death and destruction if he didn't quit it.

"Heh, heh. Hey, Xion you know I'm joking right?" He questioned while slowly inching away from her.

"Unfortunately my dear Dylan, you decided to break the coveted rule that ensures the peace that is our group. May the mouse bless you and ensure you have peace." I stated calmly while keeping that wide smile on my face.

However, before I could maim...I mean discuss with my friend the error of his actions, a familiar blond hair boy sat down at an empty table eating alone. Intrigued, I turn to Alex and motioned with my head towards Roxas's direction. He sighed.

"Hang on for a moment, let me talk to him." Said, Alex, as he stood up from his seat and went over to Roxas. As he went over to Roxas, I noted that the place seemed quiet. Looking around the room, everyone has their eyes set on the pair waiting for something to happen.

Fortunately, enough nothing occurred as everyone went back to their previous actions. However, I couldn't continue my previous actions, as I watch Roxas brighten up as his old friend sat down with him.

I don't know why an unknown feeling hits me as I stared at them for a few minutes before Alice kicks me in the shin. Turning toward her, she was silently laughing at my bewildered expression.

"I think we finally found a person that Xion likes," she says quietly, but not quite enough as Dylan I heard her. Dylan started laughing as he saw me turn red in embarrassment, the first time he has ever seen this occur those words.

"By the looks of it, she has it bad," he said only to stop as I was giving him the equivalent of a death glare. Gulping, he silently proceeded to stand up and move on over before sitting down a little bit further to Alice's side preventing me from throttling him from across the table.

"I think it's cute," she said ignoring my rapidly switching looks of death and disbelief at her statement. "I mean we attempted to get her together with a few other guys, look at how that turned out."

I had to wince at that since they did really want me to be different when it comes to other people. However the people they chose really needed an improvement. One was would marry his instrument rather than date a girl. Another was sweet, however, we went separate ways as we realized it wasn't working. Unfortunately, the last one was the worst, I'm glad that toxic relationship ended.

"They do say that you'll find love in the most unlikely of places. So what is the chance of Xion finding it here?" He asked as I gave up on trying to kill him with my eyes.

"Oh look, here they come now!" Alice pointed out as I turn to see just that. Roxas and Alex, heading to our table with the latter bringing him to us while the former looks exasperated.

" _I wonder what were they talking about."_ I pondered before they reached the table.

* * *

I miss my friends. No, I don't mean Alex, but the others that I made during my time in Twilight academy.

Olette tried to keep our goals in mind and she would help you out in any way. Pence had his head in the clouds more often than not yet you couldn't fault him for it. The ideas that he had were essentially shared by all of us, including Hayner. Hayner attempts to be the cool one out of us, however, it quickly stops as olette has him like putty.

"Hey Roxas," a voice called out, breaking me out of my memories. Looking up, I see the familiar sight of red spiky hair as the figure approached me.

"Alex," I greeted as he sat down on my table. While it was a bit cold, my face unconsciously brightened that my old friend is sitting down with me.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Alex asked noting how I'm unusually quiet.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to this school being so quiet." I said.

"You'll get used to it." Alex said, waving it off as if it was common. Seeing as how he has been here for a few years, I'm inclined to agree.

"So why aren't you with your group?" I questioned noting that one of the members, Xion if I recall, has been looking at our table for a few minutes. However this soon quickly changed as she turned red and looked to her friends.

Turning to see who I was looking at, I failed to see Alex forming a small devious look on his face.

"Hey Roxas, want to hang out with my group for a bit." He stated.

As I was about to refuse his offer. He turned to me with a look that stated unending embarrassment if I don't follow him. So sighing mostly at myself, I quickly picked up my food and followed him to the table where his friends are.

When Alex brought Roxas over to our table, I could already tell the hell that was waiting to be unleashed as both student and faculty looked bewildered as another of the thirteen sat at our table. Ignoring the looks, we proceeded to do the daily greetings.

"So Roxas, what branch did you go to?" Questioned Alice as I tuned into the conversation.

"Twilight Academy," responded Roxas who sounded a bit empty for the lack of better word.

"Wow, what were you focusing on there? Dylan here is focusing on becoming part of his father's business here while I want to start my own clothing line. Alex didn't want to say what he wants to do while Xion here doesn't have a clue." Said Alice.

I faked being hurt as the others in the group laughed at my expense. It has been a running a joke about me while the others also have a running joke about them too.

Roxas turned to me in surprise before commenting something that shocked the group with exception of Alex who seems amused at the statement. "I'm actually on the same boat as Xion here. I haven't really given much thought about my future."

"Wait, you're telling me that you, one of the representatives, don't have a plan after this." Alice said acting as if what he said was against the rules.

"Yeah, I mean we have a few more years here. Doesn't really make sense to have a plan immediately." Roxas said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"But that doesn't make sense to me. I mean sure you can wait like Xion here…" Dylan started, only to stop when he felt the familiar sense of doom invade his senses. Looking at me, in fear he realized that he put his foot in his mouth as I smiled evilly at him.

"Dylan, why don't you continue what you were saying a few moments ago, hmm? After that, I can tell them a very embarrassing story about you at the beach." I said, making him sweat even more.

"No no, it's fine. Anyways, you have to have a plan otherwise you don't know what you are going to do in life." He said hoping that this saved him from the retribution that will rain down on him. Unfortunately, it didn't help him not one bit.

As I prepared to give my outstanding oration of retribution. The bell rang making it echo across the lunch room as students stood up and turning in their dishes. Giving Dylan the death stare, we stood up and gave our dishes to the cooks. I was satisfied seeing him shiver but the retribution has not ended until I tell his story to one of our friends.


	5. Day 1 PT-4: Rekindling

**Chapter 5: Rekindling**

Chemistry, the bane of my existence as I glared at the assignment given to us at the first day of school. The teachers always say it's simple but when it comes bam! You look dumbfounded and lost as the many equations swell your head to the point of insanity.

While this may have been the case with the test about to be given, many in my class managed to convince the professor to allow for a project that is due at the end of the month. This soon evolved into a group project that is worth a quarter of ones grade by the end of the year leaving many to start brainstorming.

There was only one problem in my case, and that is the lack of people who want to partner up with me. Looking around, there was only one person who seemed to have no partners for this class. It was Roxas, who looked a little bit lost as to what to do.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to him and tap his shoulder breaking him out of his stare. Bewildered, he looked up to me in surprise before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for this project," I questioned while trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Hmm, I mean sure." He said making me smile a little. "By any chance do you have any specific project in mind?

I thought about it for a moment, before something in the back of my mind told me the answer.

"How about if we try to cook something?" I suggested as he gave me a funny look.

"What? Cooking has loads of stuff that involves chemistry." I said only to be surprised when Roxas started to chuckle

"I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me of my friend. She loves to do stuff that involves cooking or artistry in general." He said, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

Being confused as I was, I asked who he was talking about. I wasn't prepared to see his mood changing in a blink of an eye. His shoulders slumped immediately and his blue eyes turned stormy. He seemed to gain this far off look and his face started to lose the glow that he emitted from when he was chuckling. From where I stand, it looked as if he received a phone call regarding about a close relative of his dying.

"I don't think I'm comfortable to talk about it," said Roxas as I decided to hold off on the questions storming in my mind.

Switching topics, I asked if he wanted to do anything that would count towards the chemistry project. He smiled for a moment making my trick work.

"Well I do have this one idea," Roxas said before thinking about it some more. "We can do something that involves the beach."

"The beach?" I questioned looking a bit skeptical as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, you see we can talk about how some of the forces affect each other. Heck, if you wanted to, you can make a project of how the weather is attributed to forces in chemistry," informed Roxas as I decided to humor him for a bit.

"Oh and this isn't some ploy for me to do all the work while you and my friends go hang out?" I questioned with a glint coming from my eye.

"Yes, it's a ploy for all of us to have fun while you do all the work on the project." He said with a straight face. I almost believed it too, until I saw the small little twitching on the sides of his mouth.

"Mr. Skyfall, if I didn't know better, I would say that you were trying to skip out on work," I said, wagging my finger much like an owner of a dog does.

"It's not skipping if I'm at the same place as you. Also, I am doing work, you see our bodies need to burn up lots of compounds and as a result, we eat food to replenish those used compounds." He said with a smile.

After that, we stared at each other for a few moments before we both started to chuckle. It soon started to turn in laughter as we both couldn't handle it anymore.

However, on the other side of the room, I failed to see bright hazel eyes glaring at me from across the room. In those yes, it promised a lot of pain for whomever it sets its eyes upon.

* * *

After Xion and I managed to hash out the plans for heading towards the beach, I realized that I didn't ask for the specifics as to what she wanted to do. Feeling bad about this I rubbed the back of my head before I asked her the burning question.

"Hey Xion, while it's fun and all hearing about my plans, I didn't ask for your specifics as what you wanted to do."

She looked surprised, her bright blue eyes widening as I asked her for the project she wants to do. "Err, nevermind it's a bit dumb now that I think about it," she said trying to play off my question.

I look at her concerned for a bit. She flushes red in embarrassment and looks down on her feet before mumbling something.

"What was that?" I questioned as I stood up and moved closer to her.

She mumbled again resulting in me standing in front of her as I attempted to hear what she is saying.

"What are you trying to say?" I said when she suddenly looked up and gave out a squeak before blushing red. We stared at each other, blue meeting blue and I found myself looking at those blue eyes. A familiar pain washed over me as I realized that the blue was the exact shade as my friends. It was then that I looked down and I saw her lips moving, forcing my brain to catch up to her words.

"I...I was trying to say that I...I wanted to make ice cream with you." she said stuttering every so often.

"You wanted to make ice cream?" I asked as she nodded. Her mouth, failing to let out the words she wanted to say.

'Yeah, my grandma used to make this unique ice cream that was both salty and sweet. She said that if it doesn't need that much to make and can be used with various colors." she informed me as I nodded. I couldn't say that I wasn't interested, however, it really did feel like if I was already familiar with the ice cream she described.

Looking at her, it finally occurred to me that we were really close. Looking in her set of blue eyes, I started feeling the familiar pang of sadness, that I only associate with my past back at Twilight Academy. Attempting to move back a few steps, I gained some headway into distancing until something happened. Another student, accidentally shoved me as they proceeded to head towards their partner's desk. Whatever room that I gained from moving back was soon gone as I stumbled forward to Xion, both our eyes widening as I got really close. Really, really close.


	6. Day 1 PT-5: Partners

**Chapter 6: Partners**

Being pushed forward sucked on so many accounts, yet I can't say that I regretted it for one single moment. For in that instant, I felt like I was back in Twilight Academy with the girl of my dreams. Unfortunately, this feeling didn't last as Xion pushed me back in panic.

The whole room was quiet as I stood there listening to Xion's panicked breathing. Looking around, I felt a weight in my stomach as the people didn't stare at me. No, they stared at the girl that I accidentally kissed.

" _Did you really regret it?"_ a part of my mind questioned. At that point, I was ready to say no when something stopped me. I didn't know why, but a part of me refused to answer the question as if it was fighting a civil war between two sides.

" _I...I don't know."_ I answered in my head. For some apparent reason, it felt as if my mind was satisfied with the answer before receding back to where it sleeps.

Looking down to Xion, I can see the fear in her eyes as her pupils darted to and fro, scanning the room in case something bad was going to happen. In that case, it unfortunately did. It started with a girl standing up and by the looks of fear Xion is giving, she most likely knows her.

The girl who stood up seemed to be the rich girl who received everything in a gold platter. She had black hair but a much darker shade than Xion's. Her eyes were narrowed into slits while her hands were balled up with the sound of knuckles cracking.

Seeing how dangerous the situation is teetering, I quickly turned to the teacher giving him a look that is well recognized as "I need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Seeing how the situation will most likely deteriorate even further. He immediately wrote a pass for Xion and I and motioned me to come to him. Handing me the pass, nothing needed to be said as I bolted from the room with Xion in tow and not a moment to soon as a scream of anger emanated from the girl as she watched us leave.

* * *

I barely acknowledged Roxas as he dragged me out of the room and into safety, but I knew better. I could feel them boring a hole through me giving the message loud and clear even though no words have been spoken. My life in this school is about to get a whole lot worse as her friends will gang up on me with no hesitation.

"Hey...Hey! Xion are you all right?" Roxas asked. Looking up to him, I see his crystal blue eyes looking at me, his shining blue eyes staring at me. Then, my hand went to my head as a dream from the depths of my mind ripped through me as I attempted to fight off the pain.

" _Am I...the one who did this to you?"_

Feeling Roxas's arms around me, I looked up to see his face filled with worry as I attempted to steady myself against him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Not trusting myself to speak, I only nodded as he managed to wrap his arm around me. For that moment, I unconsciously got closer to him, but he paid no mind most likely more concerned about my health.

"Hey are you sure, you don't need to see the nurse?" He asked as I nodded

After a few minutes, I felt that I was strong enough to start walking on my own. Placing my hand on Roxas's arm, I pushed myself off of him before I started walking side by side. We walked in silence, the events that transpired fresh in our minds. I desperately wanted to say something, but I couldn't for some reason.

"Hey, are you sure that you want to be partners with me? By the looks of some of them, they really noticed you asking me." Roxas said as I sighed.

"Yes, I still want to," I said. "By any chance, are we selecting either of our propositions"

Dismissing the question with a shrug, Roxas and I walked a few more minutes before he started up again.

"I mean, who said that we had to choose between the two?" he questioned as I look at him startled. "The assignment never said that we had to choose between two of our propositions. In fact, we can tie them in together." He finished it off.

As I was about to retort, a part of my mind slammed my mouth shut as I thought about it for a few moments. Sighing a bit since it will be a ton of work, I accepted his idea. With a lighter mood, we went back to class, the conversation starting up again as we went.

"So are we still heading to the beach with the others?" I asked as we neared the familiar door that held many of my enemies.

"Yeah, even if it's our project doesn't mean others can't join in on the fun." He said with a smile and my mouth moved upwards a tiny bit. Noticing this, his eye had a glint to it that made mine seemed a bit duller.

"I don't like what you're planning," I said immediately as he still had the glint in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said jovially as we opened the door, already knowing what may be in store for us.

Our good evaporated as we felt the temperature of the room rapidly decrease. Entering it, we can see that the room wasn't cold only that the reception was. From what I could see, it seems like half of the people look at me with an appraisal, most likely of the actions that I "did." While others looked as if they wanted to hang me for breaking the social circle they attempted to form with Roxas, even though he rebuffed them.

" _Well isn't this a smart idea,"_ I thought as I fought off to sigh.

Walking up to the professor who seemed intrigued as to the length it took us, we discuss our proposals with him as he gave it some thought. Seeing how both can be used together, he allowed it. However there were a few conditions: salt must come from the ocean when we head to the beach, must have appropriate measurements and so on and so forth.

Smiling to ourselves, we soon went to a table to discuss the finer points as to some of the things.

Eventually, after the other classes that followed, Roxas quickly managed to cement himself in my circle of friends. Eventually, though all good things had to end as we all went back to our homes at the end of the day.

While laying down on my bed, I looked up at my ceiling, deep in thought of the incident back at the class. My hand unconsciously moved to touch my lips, a feeling of sadness mixed with joy filled up my very being. Eventually, I drifted to sleep, a smile etched onto my face with silent tears springing up with the last thought that this is the best day in a long time.


	7. Day 2 PT-1: Memories

**Chapter 7: Day 2**

 _I found myself in one of the alleyways of twilight town, it was peaceful and silent until the sounds of a corridor open up. Looking to my side, I see another, in a hoodie just like mine as we waited._

 _Then, the familiar sound of a corridor opening up broke the one serene atmosphere as two figures in black stepped out. One was assisting the other who promptly fainted as soon as they exited. I don't know why, but I felt as if I needed to rush forward and help the one who fell._

 _I took a step forward, only to be stopped as the person next to me shook their head. Fuming internally, we looked on as the person who fainted started to display signs of regaining memories. Memories from a somebody._

" _Riku!" the boy called out as he sat up from his position…_

 _A few moments later, the taller of the two, noticed our presence. Looking at them, I could feel the pangs of sadness well in my heart as the smaller one, figured out who I was the moment we showed ourselves._

" _Xion?" the younger of the two boys called out._

 _As I looked at him, I can make out two blue eyes, blue eyes from the hood he's wearing. Two blue eyes that brought pangs of guilt and regret to me. I turned my head down to avoid his gaze, before turning around feeling a corridor open and allowing me through._

" _Xion, wait!" the voice called as I continued walking till the corridor closed behind me and opened to the destination I seek._

Waking in my bed, I don't know why but the dreams that came before usually weren't as vivid as this one was. Looking at the ceiling for a few moments, I tried to recall the figures that were in my mind a few moments prior. Unfortunately, that didn't work. The only memorable portion of that entire memory were those blue eyes. Eyes that I feel like I have seen before.

" _I hope this doesn't become a daily occurrence."_ I thought as I started to my daily routine before proceeding to head out.

The school was much like any other day, same boring classes, same bad excuses. But unlike the days that seemed to roll into one, this day felt different. I don't know why, but everything felt wrong as if something was going to happen any time now.

"Xion are you okay? You seem to be on edge as of today." Ashley questioned as we sat down for lunch again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm feeling a bit under the weather." I said, hoping that the excuse would.

"By the way, is the beach invitation still open?" She asked as I gave her a surprised look. I didn't even tell her as I planned to do it today.

"Roxas told us. He wanted a day where we can all hang out." She said noticing the look that slid on to my face.

"Oh, we haven't made the day yet," I said as she nodded.

"That's fine. We just wanted to know if you guys are still planning to do it." She said as I nodded.

Smiling she hugged me as the others came up and took their seats.

Roxas sat in the middle with me on the left and Alex on the right. Dylan firmly sat across from us to the right of Alice. He already knows that it will take a few weeks before I cool down.

"So Roxas, what day do you want us to head to the beach?" I questioned as he started eating.

Thinking about it for a few moments, his eyes gained a glint that made me nervous. "Well…" he said before moving his face closer to mine. "What do you want that day to be Xion?" He questioned.

Unconsciously, my face turned red as I attempted to move my body to the side. "I...I…" I stuttered out, while the others smiled at Roxas's antics.

Unlike the others, Roxas is unafraid to get me to start embarrassing to me whether it be through things such as breaking my personal bubble. To the shock of others, I couldn't be mad at him and that separates him from the rest.

"Man, who knew that Xion could get that red?" said Dylan seeing how I'm currently distracted by his comments.

"We all did, however, she never turned this red." Said, Alice, as they proceeded to look at her.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Alex.

They all gained a devious glint as they stared at Roxas and me for a few moments.

"We're in," both Alice and Dylan chorused making me forget about Roxas.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked as they adopted an innocent facade.

"Nothing," all three said before I looked to Roxas.

Looking back at me, he shrugged having no clue as to what they were talking about. Sighing I looked back to the three, an inkling of suspicion rested in me for the rest of our lunch break till the bell rang.

* * *

"So when do you want to meet up?" I asked when we started to head towards our chemistry class.

"If it's fine with you, then we can meet up at your place tomorrow," he replied as we neared the door.

Opening it up, we are greeted with no sound as everything seemed to have stopped. No one was moving, heck even the professor seemed to have frozen in place, his face towards the blackboard while writing something down.

"Hey Roxas, is it me or is something going on?" I questioned.

Hearing no response, I looked to my right. Only for me to jump back in surprise as the boy in my dreams was standing there.

"Who are you? What have you done to Roxas?" I demanded as he merely shook his head.

He walked out of the doorway and into the hallway with me following him. "Hey! Come back here!" I yelled as he continued to walk. Seeing as how I'm not going to get answers, I proceeded to attempt to grab his sleeve, only to be stopped when a silver creature appeared from a white portal in front of me.

Stopping in front of it, I was confused as to what it was exactly.

" _We have found you, at last, number XIV,"_ the creature said as I looked shocked.

"What are you?" I questioned only for it to advance towards me.

Seeing that it stop speaking, I turned to run down the way I came, hoping that whatever it is would stop following me. Unfortunately enough, this plan was dashed as I ran into a barrier that prevented my escape.

"Oomph," was all I could get out when I crashed into this barrier. Looking up at it, I barely noticed the hexagonal configurations when they flashed for a few moments before they disappeared

Turning around, I can see it slinking ever closer to where I am, it's silver body not increasing in speed similar to a predator stalking its prey. With my back to the barrier, I threw out my right hand hoping that it would buy me some distance. Until something unexpected happens.

From my right hand, a brilliant flash of white light filled the room as I looked down in surprise. Because on my right hand now had something that I've only seen in games. A keyblade, specifically kingdom key.

"What the…" I gasped in surprise only for something screamed at me to dodge to the side and not a moment too soon. The creature attacking me rushed to where I was only missing by a few inches.

Taking advantage of the opening is provided, I quickly slashed at it making it move back after the third one landed. Huffing silently to myself, it became clear that whatever it is can be quickly defeated as it took several more hits before dissipating.

Sighing in relief, the keyblade quickly vanished as I looked around the hall. Knowing that the barrier is most likely there, I continued walking. While walking, I wondered as to what happened that made time stop, it goes against many things I learned and I didn't appreciate that whatever it is, took notice of me.

Eventually, I found the same figure, as before, his blue eyes watching me and I watching him.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I gained as a faint sense of recognition filled my mind.

Whoever it was under the black hood, didn't say anything only leaving in a portal of darkness while a piece of paper aimlessly drifted to the floor. Seeing as how no one was around me, I picked it up and read the message on it.

 _You did great. In fact, you deserve something extra._

With that statement, I put my hand to my head as a headache that I thought gone returned in full force. Moving towards the wall, I leaned on it, desperately trying to stave off the growing sense of panic as I moved towards the hallway I came from. I only made it a few steps, before I slumped against the wall and my sight started to fade into black.

The last things that I saw was a familiar dark portal and blue eyes staring down at me, with sadness etched into them before my world faded into black.


	8. Day 2 PT-2: Sorrow

**Chapter 8: Sorrow**

"Any idea as to how they managed to find her even with all our protections in place?" questioned a man as he walked up to his counterpart.

"The heart is a special thing that we vaguely know. However, even if we control the life cycle doesn't mean we know the ins and outs of it." said the other as he looked down at the scene below him.

"Can we speed up the timetable?" questioned the guest as the man broke his observation and looked to his counterpart.

"I already did," said the man before averting his eyes back to the scene.

"How…" was all that he managed to get out before he felt the choking presence of his counterpart smother him.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, so leave!" and with that, his counterpart was banished from his realm. Taking a deep breath, Death looks onto his charge, sleeping from what occurred moment prior.

" _Hopefully you are ready Xion,"_ as his eyes furrowed in worry. _"The avatars are coming, and by that time it may be already too late._

* * *

Waking up in an unknown place sucked as I looked around the area. The place that I found myself in is a plaza, with a huge tower that I found to the left of me. The sun was already started to dip down below the horizon making the town bathe in the beautiful twilight.

" _Why do I have the feeling that I know this place?"_ I thought to myself as I looked up to the top of the tower. A sense of nostalgia hit me as I looked up the tower only to be surprised as to what I saw.

There, sitting on top was a familiar mop of red hair as well as a hooded boy. Quickly getting up to my feet, I ran there seeing as somehow and someway, Alex would be there to tell me all I needed to know.

Running up to the tower was easy as if I had done this multiple times in the past. Rocketing past all the steps, I quickly ascended to find that they were still there. A sigh of relief escaped me making Alex and the mysterious bot turn to me.

"Hey, Xion you're kind of late today aren't you?" Said, Alex, as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," was my only reply as I sat down with them. I gaze at the twilight from this height when something dawned on me.

"Hey, Alex... what's this place?" I questioned him only to see him looking bewildered at me.

"Xion, what are you talking about? It's Axel, got it memorized?" He said with his classic pose.

For some apparent reason, that name stuck to me. It wasn't the fact that Alex changed his name to Axel, no it was as if that name matched the face. It was as if, whatever knowledge that I have of reality is changing.

We sat there for a bit until the mysterious hooded figure gave me a blue bar of ice cream. Accepting it with a thank you, I looked at it before taking a bite from it.

"It's salty and sweet…" I said unconsciously before the figure to the middle of me and Axel laughed.

Looking at him, his blue eyes were filled with humor as he looked at me. I don't know why, but it suddenly clicked as to the person. He bright blue eyes shining with mischief, and a blue that makes even most sapphires dim in comparison. All of this coalesces into one name as I looked at the person in shock.

"Roxas?" I questioned hesitantly.

The person proceeded to remove his hood, confirming my revelation with his blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a joyful smile that I sometimes saw when I was with him at school. Instead, it was one that he attempts to hide, his sad smile.

"So you are remembering?" He said completely throwing me out of the loop.

"Remembering what?" I questioned as a sinking feeling grew in me as Axel turned to us, with a sad smile as well.

"All will be remembered when you go to the beach Xion. If you can please don't forget us like when we forgot about you." Said Axel sadly, which seemed off to his relaxed state he's always in.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I said as I noted that they seemed to be flickering as if they were candles. In horror, I realize what's going on. I was waking up.

"Wait!" I said but Roxas did something unexpected. He hugged me.

As I basked in his warmth, I realize that I was steadily growing colder and colder. I looked down at my feet and I see that they are being encased in ice. Looking back at the two of them, the look of terror was etched into my face as I see the ice creeping up my body.

"Roxas, I'm scared," I admitted as he looked into my blue eyes. He smiled sadly and I felt the ice reaching my stomach.

"Xion, it's all right. We all have our time to go and sadly for us, we don't have enough time." He said the ice reached my chest.

"But, I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you and Axel." I didn't know why I said this but it felt right too. For some reason, I felt safer and more relaxed than I ever been before this memory. I knew that I want to be here with Axel and Roxas eating sea salt ice cream and watching the sunset from the clocktower.

A small tear drifted from Roxas's face as he looked at me, probably for the last time in a long time. I wanted to wipe it off, to show that I still will be here in the end. But I couldn't, my arms have already been encased by the ice that's consuming me.

"Wake up, Xion." He whispered as the ice started to reach my face.

* * *

I bolted awake looking around to find myself in the nurse's office at the school.

" _What were Axel and Roxas talking about? What am I remembering?"_ I thought as I desperately tried to piece together all the clues that they may have left behind.

"Ahh, you're awake. Come here dear, I need to see if the nasty fall did anything to you." the nurse said as I smiled and I calmly walked over to her.

Taking a few moments for the daily check-up, we were finally done with everything regarding my health. After she logged in the files, I asked her what current period is it.

"We were going to call your parents and arrange for you to get checked up at the hospital. However, you are fortunate enough to wake. It's up to your parents to see if need professional medical help." she said as I looked down. "Also to answer your question, the day has already ended."

I sighed as I packed up my school stuff supplies, ready to head on home. However, I didn't notice it until I got home that I was crying silently the whole way back.


	9. Day 3 PT-1: Breaking the chains

**Chapter 9: Day 3**

Going back to class after the episode was quiet to put it lightly. Everyone has been giving me strange looks and while it didn't it faze me, it felt wrong somehow. It felt as if I didn't belong here, as if I was supposed to be somewhere else and doing something very important.

Shaking my head, I proceeded to head t the first period of the day that almost wanted me to hit my head at a wall. Keyword, almost.

It was during my calculus period that things started to pick up. It was unnoticeable at first, but as the period started reaching the end it became apparent that something was here. SOmething unnatural to say the least.

It first started with shimmers, as if someone cranked up the heat to the point the waves appeared. Then silver and white started leaking through, making designs and creatures that I feel that I have seen before. However, as I attempted to get close to one when turning my paper it dissipated, only to reappear at the other end of the room. I attempted to ignore it, but my concentration seemed to worsen as it progressed.

Eventually, it managed to stop as the bell rang signaling the end of the course. I sighed in relief, the things were starting to make me question whatever sanity I had left in my life. Unknowingly enough, I didn't notice the professor observe me with a smile. His yellow eyes, gleaming with malice and amusement.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for today Xion? I asked as we sat down with the others at the usual spot.

"I'm fine Roxas, it was only a one-time thing don't worry about it." She said as she waved off the issue ignoring the looks of concerned sent her way.

"We are just making sure that you are all right." Said Alice.

"Look, guys, I'm thankful of your concerns for my well being but I'm FINE," she said, stressing out the final word and ending any more conversations regarding about her health.

She took a deep breathe, calming her annoyance back to manageable levels before turning to me. "Hey, what time are you going to arrive at my house? We will need to get the ice cream made before we head to the beach."

Putting a single finger up, I finished whatever food is in my mouth before I continued. "Would you mind straight after school? I want it done as quickly as possible."

She nodded in understanding and agreed to our plan. We all lapsed into silence after that, the tension that was charged quickly evaporating as we all sat there enjoying the silence and the company.

However, this silence quickly broke when Xion started to speak again. Only this time, it was unexpected, to say the least.

"Hey Alex, were you called any other name before your time here?" Xion asked as Alex looks surprised at her question.

"Why are you asking Xion?" He asked. His question seemed to be filled with curiosity. On the other hand, the tone had a dangerous undertone.

This went unnoticed by the others as I stared at Alex, my eyebrow raised. Seeing my look, Alex silently mouthed out the word later as we all continued to look at Xion.

"Well, it dawned on me that everyone kept on calling you Alex when I arrived here so I followed the trend. But that doesn't mean that's the name you prefer." She said.

Alex stared at her for a few moments, the longest that he has done to anyone. His expression unreadable as his eyes were searching Xion most likely looking for another reason.

"You're right Xion, that's not my preferred name." Said Alex, as he proceeded to grab a bit of his food before eating it. "Not that many get to know my real name, even Roxas doesn't know it. My preferred name is Axel, got it memorized?"

* * *

Seeing Xion pale and her eyes widening confirmed what Roxas and I were thinking of. She is remembering, and that is a problem in it of itself.

This experiment that the organization designed was to do only one purpose, and that is to bring the old puppet into the fold. Unfortunately for them, the person who brought back Xion noted their plans and only separated me from Lea long enough for this not to occur at all costs.

Looking at my two best friends, it's surreal that they acted as nothing had happened, but there was none problem. Only one of them is alive while the other resides in Sora.

"Hey, Axel? Why didn't you correct people? asked Xion, breaking me out of my thoughts on the mission and the past.

"It was their preference, I didn't want to change their thoughts," I said, waving off the question as it was a common occurrence.

"But…" was all Xion said before I put my hand up.

"Xion, there is no point in changing the minds of the people here. Many of them are stuck in their bubbles and look down on those who go against the mold." I said. Opening up my phone, I noted that time seemed to fly during lunch.

"Look we have a few more minutes of lunch before we have to head our separate ways, just make sure you don't do anything rash Xion," I said, leaving a not so subtle warning.

With that said, the bell rang informing us what we all knew what was going to happen. We quickly packed up and went our separate ways hoping that the day would end sooner rather than later.

* * *

At chemistry class, Roxas and I are finishing the rest of our plans when they decided to make their moves. I barely noticed it at first, when something came to me in a horrible sense as I looked around. Everyone was frozen, mid-action much like yesterday. Looking to my side, I hoped that Roxas was unaffected like my last revelation, only to find no trace that he was ever there.

Standing up from my seat, I went towards the door and exited hoping that it was all in my head and everything will be back to normal. Oh, how I wish I was right.

Whatever it was that made those distortions during calculus has reared their ugly head. Unlike the silver sleek creatures I faced a day prior, this one is different. It had multiple wings with sharp blades, it had two swords strapped to its sides and had cards flowing around it. It wore something similar to a wizard's robe and pointed hat to top it off.

"What the!" I only got out as several large dies appeared before me, forcing me to dive to the left of me. Whatever this thing was, it's intent is clear and the keyblade appeared only to be different.

The keyblade in my hand wasn't the kingdom key that Sora used in kingdom hearts. It was my preferred one, only opposite to elegance of oath keeper. Oblivion, the keyblade that focused more on strength rather than magic for some reason it felt fitting as I looked to my opponent.

"All right, if you want me, come to get me!" I said as the battle began in earnest as I charged at the creature in front of me.

However, it soon became apparent that whatever this thing was quickly outshined its predecessor as it attacked me in a multitude of ways. Giant dice, cards flying similar to that of ninja stars, wings that pop from the ground and so many more came from it that I spent most of my time dodging instead of attacking.

It was only when it took a stance that it gave me an opening. Charging at it, I had a feeling that something was wrong as it moved its arms towards the sheathes canceling out the cards floating around it. I stopped and decided to wait with my keyblade ready at my side.

I was not wrong with the prediction when it dashed forward moving faster than my eye could track. Only my sense of self-preservation saved me as I openly slashed at the air feeling a little bit of resistance.

Turning around, I saw it with two swords drawn as if it was waiting for something. It then slumped as I finally felt what it tried to do. Pain blossomed as my arms screamed when the cuts started to appear. I went down on my knees, my face morphing into pain as I gritted my teeth in order to stave off it.

Soon the pain started to become too much to me as I looked around, only to be shocked at what I see. Instead of the hallway that I've been fighting in for several minutes, it was black and I was up on a pillar that shined with clear sea blue, twilight, and a very light red. Looking around and seeing nothing, I decided to look down and my breath hitched when I saw what it was.

It was me, sleeping with a keyblade on my hands. I was wearing the black clothing of the Organization as I looked at myself. Looking to the side of my sleeping figure, in three yellow circles, that are similar to the setting sun back in Twilight Town, were three people. Roxas, with his blue eyes staring off at the distance, his face etched into one of sadness and regret as a single tear is on his face. Axel, his crimson red hair staring back at the viewer, his expression morphed into one of anger. Finally, a picture of the one that connects myself and Roxas. A picture of a brown-haired boy that is smiling with pure joy. Sora, the person I was a replica of.

A chest appeared, it's bright yellow and red hues clashed with the darkness behind it. The flash brought me back to reality, as I moved my aching and wounded body to a standing position before limping towards it. Moving above it, I quickly use my keyblade on top of it, opening it up to the world before it. Peering inside, imagine my surprise as a bottle with three green stars and a full moon underneath them. I quickly picked it up and downed it as my body aches faded and my wounds disappeared leaving me with a feeling of relief.

The sound of something opening up made me turn myself with my keyblade aimed at a dark portal when a man in a black exited.

I said nothing to the figure before me as my danger senses when off like a car alarm. Whoever this not only made me deeply afraid but his very presence seems to shake whatever world I'm in.

"So you are really back XIV, come we have much to talk about." The mysterious man said as he beckoned for me to come forward. Unfortunately for him my feet stayed planted as I mentally refused his command.

"So my suggestions are not affecting you. Then we have to see what happens when I order you. Come." He said his tone not changing.

Unlike the last time, I felt my feet slowly moving forwards as if an invisible rope is pulling me closer and closer to the person in front of me. It was then that I grew desperate, my mind trying to regain my bodily functions as I in his closer and closer. Soon enough, I decided on the action that was pretty stupid, I threw my keyblade at him.

He didn't move, he didn't react as the keyblade went through him. He burst into a white light leaving a small figure in his place. Taking off the hood, I was shocked to see that it was me only looking happier.

"Thank you," she said as she turned into ice. The ice she turned into quickly broke into millions of lights that swirled in a variable color of rainbows. Only to be surprised when they entered me, flooding me with all the memories that I've been quickly regaining. Soon the light show ended, and I was there all alone in the darkness before a light appeared appearing in the shape of the doorway. Knowing what I now have to do, I exited my heart, only to be woken up by a familiar blond hair boy with blue eyes.

"Hey Xion, you fell asleep so I finished up the last of the papers we needed to do. I hope you don't mind." He said as I yawned and looked at him.

"No it's fine, are you coming after school?" I asked as he nodded.

I smiled as the memories of the time we spent as friends came to the forefront of my mind. Nestling those thoughts in my head, we quickly discussed what color and I chose blue.

"Why blue?" Roxas asked as I gained a wistful look to my features.

"It brings back some friends that left." Was all I said as Roxas gave his sympathy.

" _If only you knew Roxas. If only you knew."_ as we heard the bell ring marking the end of class.


	10. Day 3 PT-2: Making memories to last

**Chapter 10- Ice cream fun**

"So the poppet has thrown off the rest of her programming, well I'll be." Said a man as he sat in a white room with chairs of varying heights.

"Unfortunately, she managed to. However, our plans will still go forward." Said a voice to his left, where an aging man sat. Then again, the age doesn't mask the air of danger and deceit that he produces.

"And the girl?" Asked the man.

"We either gain her as the thirteenth member or we dispose of her. Either way, she is mostly unimportant in the grand scheme of things." Said another.

Looking at all the members, all were in agreement with the statement that the other provided.

"Xigbar and Xemnas, you have till the end of the week. Otherwise, it would be better to wait for Sora." Said another as the two nodded understanding the unspoken words in the command.

* * *

"So exactly what are we needing for this project?" I asked as Xion and I stood in her kitchen. Unlike most of the people from Attican's, the room didn't scream out wealth or anything of the like. Instead, it radiated a feeling of comfort of being home.

"Don't worry about that, the stuff has already been here since my grandma and I made the last batch." She said as she went into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients we needed.

"Hey Roxas, can you pull some of the ingredients that are found in the cupboard? We just need the vanilla extract, blue and green dye, and sea salt." She asked as she still rummaged through the fridge.

Moving towards the cupboards, I was assaulted by the number of canned goods that were in it ranging from tomato sauces, meets, and others things. "Umm Xion, which cupboard are you specifically talking about," I said feeling a bit nervous in the case that I hadn't sift through all of this.

Pausing for a moment, Xion poked her head from the fridge. She laughed at my expression as I looked at her helplessly. " It's the cupboard to your right, sorry for not telling you." She said as she finished whatever she needed to get.

Taking her word, I looked to the cupboard to the right of it. Instead of the canned goods that dominated the shelves of the other one, this was more organized. On the top shelf, it was separated into two sections with flour on one side and different sugar on the other. The shelf below that had the many different types of ingredients whether it be spices or simple food coloring. Taking out the items said earlier, I placed them on the counter. Then we began in earnest.

* * *

It took three hours just to make a large enough batch of ice cream and in that time many things happened. For one, I learned that while Roxas has a sweet tooth, he mostly prefers salty snacks. This has resulted in some of the most entertaining things him and I did. As we sat on the couch breathing heavily from the fun that we had, I couldn't help what transpired the past few hours.

" _Hey Roxas, can you taste this to see if we managed to mix all the ingredients well?" I asked as we were wrapping up everything. Coming to where I was, he grabbed a small spoon and tasted the mixture that has been finished. Then all hell broke loose._

 _My instincts screamed at me to turn around and I saw Roxas with his eyes alight. "Oh this isn't good," I thought as I rushed and grabbed him by his stomach._

" _No Roxas, the ice cream is for everyone!" I said as I pulled him from the back. "We won't have anymore if you decide to eat everything!"_

" _Come on Xion, let me just have one more taste!" He said as he slowly moved forward, dragging me with him._

 _Cursing myself for being significantly lighter than him, I attempted to wrap a leg around his right one._

 _He stopped and looked at me incredulously at my attempts to stop him from getting more of the ice cream. "You do know that this isn't going to stop me from getting another taste right?" He said as I looked at him._

 _Seeing as how my attempts to slow him down were failing miserably, I quickly let go of him and grabbed the container that had the mixture in it. "I don't think so!" I cried as I ran away from him with the tub. Roxas only looked dumbly as to what I did before his brain caught up with him. Then the chase was on._

 _This proceeded to be one of the most cartoony chases that we have done. I ran from the kitchen to the living room, and back to the kitchen going around many things that slowed down Roxas. It was only when I made it back to the kitchen that he managed to catch up._

 _With a scream, I felt Roxas put his hands behind me before lifting me to the air. "Going somewhere Xion?" he asked._

 _Trying to wiggle my way out of his grip, I could feel his amusement behind me. "Let me go, Roxas," I said trying to sound serious but failing miserably as a blush starts to adorned my face._

 _Hearing him chuckle, he then asks "Why should I? You clearly have something that I want."_

 _Shaking my head, I attempted to get out of his grip once again only to feel his hands tighten. "Roxas come on! We need to make sure that the ice cream is perfectly formed!" I whined out as the situation is proving itself to be increasingly futile._

" _What do you want," I said giving up._

" _Hmm," he said as he cocked his head to the side much like a parrot. "Well I could put you down, but only if you allow me to get the first one." He finished already knowing that I'm giving him a pout._

" _But I want dibs on the first one," I said as I could feel him shake his head._

" _Nope, either I get the first one or else I will tell others about this." He said. Reluctantly I agreed and we finished putting the mixture into the containers._

* * *

"So you prefer salty foods?" I asked as Roxas nodded, are hearts calming down enough that we can breathe.

"Yeah, that's one of the only weaknesses I have," Roxas said our conversation lulling until I turned on the TV. Soon enough the only thing that was heard was the TV, both of us falling quiet as we watched the program. A few minutes later this silence stopped when Roxas initiated the conversation.

"Hey, remember the first day when I arrived, you were telling us about an incident with Dylan. What was it?" He asked. I stopped and thought for a moment.

"He accidentally picked up an octopus that was somewhere where it shouldn't," I said as Roxas shuddered as he realized what I implied.

"That has to suck," he said as I shrugged.

"For him, yeah it did. Otherwise, I got my laughs in." I said trying to stop my laughter that is about to burst forth. A few calm moments later, I felt my eyes flutter and were about to go to sleep. Snuggling closer to Roxas, he didn't mind as he could see that the chase tired both of us. Eventually, I succumbed to blissful darkness with dreams of a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair and his spiky red hair friend.

* * *

Smiling at the sight of Xion sleeping on my side, I wish that we could do this forever. It helps that she's remembering everything too. However good moment like these won't last as I gazed down at her sleeping form.

I sighed finding the situation unfair at the very start of the moment Death offered me and Axel the chance to be with Xion. The chance that we have only seven days, three of which have gone and past as I got used to the idea.

Quickly shaking my head from the thoughts that threaten to turn my mood sour, I quickly noted that Xion fell into a deep sleep. Her breath evened out during my trip down in memory lane. Turning off the TV I barely noted the time as I picked her up and ascended the stairs finding her room easily enough.

I find it nostalgic as I saw the number of seashells that she collected during her short time here. With that said, I placed her on her bed and I was ready to make a hasty retreat when something surprising occurred.

Xion immediately reacted to the loss of the warmth reached out and get grabbed me. Being surprised as I was, I didn't attempt to move and when I attempted, it's already too late. Here I am stuck in my best friends bed as though as if I was a giant teddy bear. So sighing in defeat, I looked at the ceiling and smiled as the memories up at Twilight Tower filled my head. With a smile slowly being stretched on my face, I quietly said goodnight to her not expecting any response. I would've missed it but just before I went to sleep, a quiet goodnight was said by her as the last coherent thoughts slipped leaving me in a peaceful slumber


	11. Day 4 PT-1: Calm before the storm

**Chapter 11- Day 4: The Calm before the Storm**

The room that the two young teens shared quickly changed from the dark oppression of the night to the golden rays of the sun. As the light quickly gained entrance and shined on them causing Roxas to stir and eventually wake up only to be surprised at the what he saw.

In front of him, the light shines down on his friend making her pale skin illuminate much like an angel sent down from the heavens. He smiled sadly, this is the side that wanted to be here forever. No more worries with the organization, no more worries about the amount of hearts needed to be collected and no more worries about living to see the next day. Just lying in this bed with only the sound of breathing. Sadly, this didn't last as his thoughts drifted towards the mission of the day and everything that will change because of it.

The smile that has been unknowingly growing on his face as he observed his friend's sleeping form, has disappeared entirely. The smile quickly turning into a grimace.

"I'm sorry Xion, I truly am. These days with you have been the best me and Axel had once we merged back with our somebody's. I just wish that we had more time." He whispered as his friend didn't stir from her slumber. His grimace turning into a sad smile, he kissed her forehead and got up from the bed.

Intending to make breakfast for the two before their trip to the beach to set everything up, he missed something important that occurred. On her dresser, a beautiful multi-colored necklace in a shape of a star shined brightly as the dawn of a new day shined upon it.

Brightening up with every second, the petals of the star changed. One petal became crimson and yellow similar to the comfortable warmth of a campfire. Another became blue with purple line much like the evening as the sun sets over the ocean. The third petal became diamond clear, with hints of yellow being seen. The last two though were special in their own way. The next petal became sea green blue, much like the ice cream they all shared. The final one had white with a blue star in the middle. All of these petals were held together by a tiny emblem with a XIV.

On the back the inscription says this _"Even in the darkest of shadows, even in far-off sunny shores, we will be back and we always have your back."_

* * *

Stirring awake from my slumber, I felt as if something was missing. As if I lost something really important and didn't remember what it was.

Looking around my bedroom my thoughts were jumbled as I tried to recall the events of last night. _"Why don't I remember when I went to bed? Much less why don't I remember what's going on?"_ I thought as I tried to reassemble the puzzle pieces.

However, before I could do that, the smell of crisp bacon wafts through the door. Smelling the air, the delicious scent of it caused me to realize one important thing, I was really hungry. My stomach thundered in agreement. So quickly getting up from my head, I head downstairs to see who's cooking.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, I was surprised to see Roxas there already in the middle of flipping an omelet with a tray of bacon to the side of him. As quietly as I could be, I tried to sneak past him in order to start munching on the bacon. With slow and steady steps I moved closer and closer to my goal, as I reached the point where I could reach the bacon without difficulty. Only for disaster to strike at the moment.

Already aware that I woke up Roxas waited patiently for when I reached the bacon before striking. With a speed that was similar to mine yesterday, he grabbed the bacon tray and moved farther away from me.

"Ah ah ah, what do you think you're doing Xion? Don't you know it's rude to start eating without the other joining in as well? He asked playfully making sure to see if I would proceed with any sudden movements towards my goal.

"But, Roxas! I want my bacon!" I whined pitifully as he proceeded to put the omelet on a serving plate.

"Nope, until we sit together and eat at the same time will you get your bacon." He said moving farther away as I tried to get closer without him noticing.

"But," I tried to protest before he waved me towards a chair. Pouting at his words I sat down on my chair as I waited patiently for him to finish.

"Here you go your majesty," he said as placed an empty in front of me. Already knowing that he has a grin on his face, I barely acknowledged as I slowly reached out to grab my portions. My instincts proved to be false thankfully, as I managed to gather then portions I wanted before waiting for Roxas.

"You're waiting for me? How thoughtful." He said jokingly as he pulled up his chair and loaded up his plate.

As we sat down and start eating the meal prepared by Roxas, I noticed that he seemed back to his old self. Instead of his fun and happy self that usually comes when he hangs around with me or Axel, he seemed downtrodden as if his fears came true. His blue eyes were more stormy as though his mind is caught in a civil war between two sides.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me his eyes clearing up a bit only making it seem as though they were reflections of a dark sea. " You seem more quiet than usual."

"Just have a lot of things in my mind, don't worry about it." Said Roxas as I observed him some more. I noted that how he seemed to keep his eyes away from looking at me as if the thoughts involved me somehow.

"Roxas, if it involves me in some way, then you can tell me about it," I said as he looks surprised that I found out just by those few moments of observing him. However, to my surprise, he chuckled not the chuckle when friends get together and they do something funny. Instead, this chuckle was full of sadness, as if it was warning me of the dangers that were soon come to past.

"Trust me Xion, it will cause more pain than if you were to know it right then and there," Roxas said, shaking his head as to rid of the nostalgia that quickly immersed him.

We soon fell into silence after that, both of us eating our respective portions so that we could get ready for the ocean today. However, unlike Roxas, I couldn't help but mull over what he said to me the past few moments. What did he mean that it will hurt more if I were to find out about it now rather than later? The different scenarios in my head played into a frightening conclusion that I hope wouldn't come to pass. The idea that dying again doesn't fill me with my confidence for the task at hand.

* * *

Quickly loading up the car Roxas came to my house with, we made sure that the cool ice cream treats were packed in a ton of ice before we headed off to the beach.

Driving down the empty roads, we sat in silence as we let the wind blow through the open windows while listening to the music from the radio. I didn't know why at the time, but this silence foreboding and a large weight settled in my stomach. Attempting to ignore it, I looked outside the window hoping to see something different instead of the boring landscape that comprised of concrete and asphalt.

Luckily for me, I did, as I saw a blue creature playing the ukulele with a little girl by his side. "Hey Roxas, can you stop the car for a moment? I want to see who they are." I turned to face him as he looked over to see what I'm viewing.

"Xion, no one is there." He said as I whipped my head around to be sure. Just like Roxas said, no one was there.

"But...how?" I questioned as my thoughts raced in order to come up with an explanation as for the reason for the creature's disappearance. "I saw it right there, trust me, Roxas, I saw a blue creature playing the ukulele."

Shaking his head, Roxas told me that I probably didn't have enough sleep and that I was most likely imagining it. However, staring at Roxas while he said this, I felt that he was trying to convince me more than trying to wave it off. It was like whatever that creature was, he didn't want to talk about it or mention it in front of my presence. Whatever it was, I had to find out, for my sake at least.

Seeing how Xion could tell through my very bad lie, I attempted to steer the conversation away from it and more to mundane things. We talked about some of our likes, or dislikes and a whole multitude of topics in order to make her forget. However, she didn't and it was the next question that brought me up short.

"Roxas, you wouldn't hide anything from me, would you?"


	12. Day 4 PT-2: Revelations and fights

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

Hearing that question that she said, I quickly glanced out of the corner of my eye to be sure that I didn't mishear her. However, that thought was quickly dashed as I see her full unwavering stare looking at me, searching me as for any sort of waver.

Quickly averting my gaze, I put my eyes on the back of the road as I attempted to redirect the question. "Why would you ask that Xion? I mean what do I have to hide from you." I said, making my face seem blank as though as we got closer to our destination.

"Oh no reason," she said. However, I could still feel her gaze, and by the sudden shudder, I could tell that she narrowed her eyes when she said that. "I mean we are friends, right?"

"Yes, we are, I mean we are going to the beach together with others," I said, not seeing the problem to my answer.

"Then friends don't hide things from each other, right?" She asked innocently as my hands unconsciously started to grip the wheel a little bit harder than usual.

" _So that's what she wants."_ I thought as I managed to piece all the hints that she's been dropping. _"She wants to know if I remember her."_

"I mean yeah they usually wouldn't unless it hurts their friends." I said "In the case that they feel as though their friends may make a mistake then they would hide it. Or if it's a personal problem that they can handle then their friends don't need to worry."

"But what if it's a secret, and their friend suspects that it has something to do with them." She said.

"I can't answer that," I said hoping that she would drop the subject. She, unfortunately, didn't instead she escalate it to my surprise.

"Roxas, can you stop the car for a moment." She said as I obliged her request for a moment wondering how this is going to go…

A sharp stinging pain wracked through my mind as I realized that Xion was looking furious with tears streaming down her face, her hand raised. I was too surprised to react when she grabbed me and pulled me closer to her.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" She hissed her blue eyes glaring at me as though I knew what the problem was. And the bad part is, I knew what she was talking about and yet I still tried to play it off.

"Xion, you just need to calm down…" I said, attempting to placate her only. However, this made things much worse as she realized what I was doing the instant I attempted it.

"Number Thirteen, don't you dare try that on me." She said making me shut up instantly. Realizing what she said and my reaction to it, she quickly opened the door and took off down the road. Her agility still being kept due to Death giving her years that she wouldn't remember to train for this occasion.

I sat their shock for a few moments, before I started up the car and quickly caught up to her. Quickly stepping out, I watched her run to a place like the back alley back at Twilight Town and followed her. I caught up, but before I could explain the situation to her, a barrier was erected separating me from her.

" _Oh no,"_ I thought as I quickly took out my phone and messaged Axel to meet me here at my location as I watched as dozens of neoshadows and dusk exiting through the wall in order to get my friend.

* * *

To say I was hurt is the biggest understatement of the century when I realized that Roxas remembered _everything_. I felt betrayed knowing that he and most likely Axel remembered all our times together and they wouldn't tell me the truth even if I was ready for it.

Looking around me though, I do wish that I had Roxas with me but the sound of the barrier coming up told me all that I needed to know. I was on my own for this fight. Looking around, the swarms of shadows and nobodies looked like a sea of white and black, ready to submerge me whole if I wasn't prepared.

Unfortunately for them, I was. In a flash of light, Oblivion appeared in my hands as I got into my stance as they came at me, wave after wave. Each time, I pushed them back as the sounds of fizzling was heard as they were taken down by magical flame rings, ice shards, and lightning. Some were destroyed in quick succession as my keyblade swung to and fro, dodging and parrying multiple hits and taking down the offenders who tried. Other times, weapons such as the berserkers' giant weapons, bats and other enemies' moves were utilized against them as I countered all of them. With each wave, however, I fell two more sprung up form whatever portals or shadows they came from. The sea that I once saw now quickly became an ocean as hundreds of these creatures came at me from all angles and hoping to succeed in their endeavor. They, fortunately, didn't.

However, before I knew it, the feeling of exhaustion quickly crept up on me as I panted for a breath. I watched they reformed their lines as I stood there panting as I quickly attempted to gain as much air as I could. Despite this momentary reprieve, however, whoever commanded them made them stop.

All of them, from the lowly shadows to the berserkers stopped as they seemingly stood there, like an army waiting for its commanders to ride up and offer the terms of surrender. I was about to start looking for a way out when my instincts screamed at me to move in which I did. Watching as two bolts of pink light hit the spot where I previously stood making me realize who I was most likely to face.

"Oh, so it's the poppet this time," said Xigbar as he exited from the portal, he created looking at me maliciously with his yellow eyes glinting with an unseen evil. Looking at me he had to smile noting that I was glaring at him with so much hatred and anger that he would have most likely spontaneously combusted. "What's with you keyblade wielders glaring all the time? It's as if you have no other look." He commented his weapons on his sides.

"Well, I apologize if I want to hang you for working with Xemnas," I said sarcastically. To my surprise, he laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So, you _did_ grow out of being a puppet." He said making me glare even harder at him. Looking behind me, he had to do a double take at who he saw behind the barrier.

"Oh, Roxas is here too? Well looks like we can get two birds with one stone." His eyes alight with malicious intent that made both Roxas and I shiver.

After he said this, the barrier quickly extended trapping Roxas in with me as he called his keyblade to him. Looking behind, to my utter shock instead of the single one I thought he would have, instead he had two.

One was the dangerous black of _Oblivion_ and another was white with a blue light pulsing in the middle. It was _Oathkeeper_ and he was dual wielding them as if he done so his entire life.

"Two!" exclaimed Xigbar while I had similar thoughts.

However, this surprise didn't last as the hordes of shadows and nobodies quickly moved to drown us with their bodies forcing me and Roxas to defend ourselves as Xigbar teleported away. Pushing back against the tides, it felt like the days of the Organization when we worked together. Dozens and dozens came but this time with the help of Roxas, we pushed them back whether they be dusks, berserkers and the whole lot.

Suddenly, a familiar sound of a ping came resulting in both of us dodging instinctively, as we witness a pink crystal move past us and impacted the barrier behind us. Looking up, Xigbar is there with both his crossbows out with a grin that said it all.

This time, a rapid amount of pink crystals came from his crossbows each aiming to take either Roxas or me out of the fight and yet it didn't deter us. Looking at each other, no words were passed but we did look at each other knowing what the unspoken plan was before looking back at him, we then disappeared.

*Pang* *Ping *Pang*

As quickly as we disappeared, we reappeared hitting the crystals returning to the sniper. Seeing this he stopped firing and quickly started to dodge, but with the amount and speed we were hitting these projectiles it became clear that he was going to get hit. The hi landed when Roxas hit several at once. While not every single one hit Xigbar, most manage to land resulting in him teleporting down in order to avoid them. That's when I came in.

Landing from all the reflections that I did with the many crystals, I started to slash at Xigbar making him quickly back up as he realized the danger that he found himself in. However, even with all his dodging, several tears and cuts appeared as he was hit several times by me before Roxas joined in. After Roxas joined in it quickly became one-sided as we started to rack up a combo that finished with Xigbar being launched into the air and Roxas hitting him with several swipes.

"Brats!" Xigbar said, as the pain from the combo quickly got to him forcing him on one knee. His eyes burning with malice as he glared at us. Panting for breaths, Roxas and I looked at Xigbar with contempt in our eyes as we leveled our keyblades to him...only for something to push us back a once.

"About time you got here," said Xigbar as he looked at the two that brought him to his knees.

"I was...preoccupied," said Xemnas without the need of looking at Xigbar. A cold sweat formed as it became quite clear that Xemnas is here and this fight wasn't getting easier by the minute.

In a blink of an eye, Xemnas disappeared only to reappear in front of Roxas and me with two red lights. In another blink, he forced us to start parrying and dodging as much as we could, but there was one major problem. We were both tired, all the fighting allowed Xemnas to take control of the battle. With each slash from both of us, he countered with several combos or grabs. If we attempted to use magic, we were always stopped because dozens of lasers would surround us forcing to use a reflega.

Finally, the battle switched to our favor as Roxas and I successfully landed several combos that injured the leader of the organization. Pursuing our attack, He was pushed back several times before he had enough as he disappeared. That wasn't the only thing that he changed.

What once was an alleyway that was filled with trash and other things, it became a dark as the background switched to pitch black with only me and Roxas seeing one another. This quickly changed as dozens and dozens of red lights surrounded us as our eyes grew wider when we realized that these weren't lights, these were lasers.

Looking around, we quickly knew that there was no possible way to go through them and no amount of dodging will prevent them from hitting us. So, with no words needed, we went back to back as we waited for the onslaught come and it did with the force of several tsunamis.

Dozens of lights came each one testing our defense and endurance as I and Roxas deflected all of them while moving around to be sure none of them hits the other. The amount that started the attack quickly doubled forcing us to move faster and faster or else we will get attacked by the overwhelming tide.

Eventually, it cleared with Xemnas appearing in front the both of us. Pushing Roxas back, he aimed his red light at me and was already mid-swing when Roxas intercepted it...only to be hit with the second one. Quickly, moving in, I slashed at Xemnas forcing him to go back. Knowing that the battle was lost, he quickly retreated with Xigbar in tow as a corridor of darkness took them to their destination.

Sighing in relief, I quickly turned to Roxas...only to see the dark wisps floating around him.


	13. Day 4: PT-3: Till death do us part

**Chapter 13: Till death do us apart**

" _No, no, no!"_ I thought panicking as I watched my best friend lying there with a smile on his face. Quickly moving towards him, I gathered him in my arms as tears rolled down my face as reality is hitting me with the force of several sledgehammers. He's dying and I could do nothing to help him.

"Wake up Roxas," I pleaded as he opened his eyes and smiled, his blue eyes filled with acceptance and warmth.

"Hey there Xion, funny how the roles reversed." He said as he looked at my face and watched as the many tears fell down on him.

"You're going to be okay Roxas, we can get Axel and…" I started only for him to stop me as he gripped my arm and stared into my eyes.

"Xion it's all right," he said as I shook my head, as he smiled sadly already knowing what I was thinking of. "It's not your fault that they came, we were expecting to make their move already."

I looked at Roxas, startled at what he said. "You knew! Why did you not take them down when you had a chance!" I screamed, the pain and anguish of that he knew they're going to attack filled me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered brokenly as the sight of him only smiling sadly filled my eyes.

"Xion, you weren't' ready," he said trailing off as my eyes widened.

"No! Stay awake Roxas! Stay Awake!" I said as he smiled while his eyes flickered.

"Xion, remember what I said before you disappeared?" He asked as I nodded, remembering his question as I slipped away to oblivion.

"Roxas, who am I going to have ice cream with?" I questioned as he laughed.

"We will have ice cream with each other just not today." He said before taking his final breath and dissipated in my arms.

I sat there with my mind going blank as I watch my closest friend, die. The sound of glass breaking filled the air and yet I could care less. It was only when a gloved hand touched my shoulder that I looked up, only to find a familiar mop of crimson hair.

"Xion, you can't stop here, not yet." Said, Axel, as I looked at him startled. For the first time, something clicked as my keyblade appeared in my hand and rage flooded my face.

Realizing the danger his two chakrams appeared and blocked the swing. "Xion, wait!" He said his eyes widening as he realized that the blade was pushing him back.

"Where the hell were you when we needed you!" I yelled as I continued slashing at my second friend. "We were assaulted by waves of nobodies and shadows led by Xemnas and Xigbar!"

He gritted his teeth as he blocked another hit that could've killed him. "I was preoccupied!" He managed to get out as he blocked a particular slash that was aimed at a lower part of his body. "Hey watch it!"

"Oh, I'll watch it all right! Roxas is gone and it's all your fault!" I continued to attack Axel even though he seemed tired as if he didn't want to fight.

Seeing as how he was getting nowhere, he made his chakrams disappeared and moved to the side. This allowed him to sidestep my slash and made me lose my balance.

Quickly seizing the opportunity, he quickly got in close and encircled me in a hug as I tried to fight him off. "Let me go!" I cried out as I squirmed and wiggled in my attempts to attack him.

"Xion it's all right, just let it out," Axel said as I slumped in his arms with tears of pain being let loose.

Seeing that I wasn't going to fight him any longer, he brought me closer as my sobs grew louder. Fisting his jacket, I let out everything as he stood there silently watching with ever-growing sadness. No words were spoken, none were needed as we stood there silently both knowing that he has changed everything.

After a few moments of listening to my sobbing, he gently directed me towards the exit of the back alley. All the while watching in the case any more nobodies or shadows come. Fortunately enough, it was quiet as we went towards the cars. Quickly retrieving the sea salt ice cream cooler, we then placed it in the trunk Axel's car. Soon enough, we left the scene where all the pain was found not looking back one way or another.

* * *

Sitting on top of the hill with Xion, we both looked towards the sunset with bars of sea salt ice cream sitting between us, untouched. The weather felt nice, but the mood felt sober and depressing as the situation hit me harder than Xion. _"I failed them,"_ I thought as the friendship that we had together failed at the moment when they needed me the most.

Looking towards her, it doesn't take a genius to know what she was thinking of. Her eyes downcast and a fog that seemed to roll in her blue eyes, her shoulders slumped as if her world was crashing all around her.

"Hey Xion, what if I said that you have the ability to bring Roxas back, but it involved forgetting the events of this week?" I asked her head snapped towards with her eyes brimming in hope of the prospect.

"Explain, now." She commanded in a flat tone that gave me shivers.

So I did. I first explained to her as to the purpose of this week and that was to regain her strength and that is was both mine and Roxas's job to ensure that the process wasn't interrupted. However, I admitted that there were major problems that arise during this time. I didn't explain to her, but she could tell that the arrival of Organization XIII members today quickly pointed them as the culprits.

"So what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"Unlike others, you will be sent to worlds that have lost their gate key pathways, as a result, it is going to be your job to reconnect as well as defeat any of the darkness's minions," I explained as she tilted her head.

"If that's the case then why did Death need me to target people? Doesn't his name imply that I will be something akin to his messenger?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but whatever your job it most likely follows this idea," I said.

"What will happen to you if I accept his offer?" she asked as I looked at her sadly.

"If you accept his offer then I go back to my somebody much like Roxas did with Sora," I said as I watched tears spring up from her eyes as they waged a civil war between one another. It was only for a moment, but I saw her eyes clear up as she dashed and hug me. Her face, hidden in my jacket as the sounds of sobbing grew increasingly louder.

"Xion, hey Xion," I said softly as I managed to push her away just enough so we can see eye to eye. "It's okay."

"It's not! I'm going to lose my two best friends and I'll be alone!" She said looking down on the floor and averting her eyes away from mine. "I'll be alone but this time with nobody there to be with me."

Gently grabbing her chin, her eyes reverted back to stare into mine as I gave her a smile. "Hey, you will see us again, and we will have some ice cream together. But until that day comes, we are both sorry that you will have to be alone in this until your job is done." I softly explained.

"But…" she tried to protest before I held my hand up, cutting her off from what she was about to say.

"Xion, listen to me. Whether or not you don't get to see us is irrelevant. Remember that we are always with you, even if you least expect it." After I said my piece I looked around and noted how the background started to become darker, much like the corridors of darkness we have opened up.

"It's our time to go, remember Xion, we will always be with you." Looking down on her, I smiled as a glass wWayfinderwith five different colors appeared around her neck.

She looked back up, her eyes widening as she saw how I seemed to fade into the background, much like a bad picture from a movie. Silently reaching out, she tried to hug me for one last time but a great force pushed her away. Looking back, I could see the clear signs of a pillar and I let out a sad chuckle as ice encased me, forever suspending me in sleep until it's my time to be awakened.

 **A/N: Sorry for some of the major delays when it came to some of these chapters. Finals are about to be finished and whew am I tired. Before I get tortured by a bunch of fans, both Axel and Roxas will be coming back much later in the story. SO stay tuned.**


	14. Darkness Incarnate

**Chapter 14: Darkness incarnate**

Looking at the dark sky on top of me, I couldn't help but cry as everything clashed on me as I curled up and sobbed my heart out. Looking back at the times we had for only those few short days, I wished that we had more time to hang out with each other.

Unfortunately for me, it seemed that whatever this place was didn't want me to remember my friends. Several large shadow beings formed around me, taking positions as large shadow swords formed in their hands.

" _Why can't they just leave me alone_ , "I thought my time of mourning was at an end. Quickly getting to my combat stance, I was surprised instead of one keyblade appearing in my hand, a second one appeared.

" _Oathkeeper and Oblivion,"_ I thought, ironically finding the situation depressing as I wielded the two keyblades my friend had. Quickly steeling myself I looked towards the lumbering creatures as I prepared for whoever is going to attack.

Then the battle began in earnest, with one of the creatures immediately taking a swipe at m bearing its shadow blade in an overhead strike and another thrusting with the blade. Immediately dodging the first and barely parrying the second, I climbed up the blade of the first and slashed it destroying it in one hit. And yet, it was all for naught as it reformed just as quickly as I destroyed it.

Quickly seeing that this is proving to be a fight tougher than everything I faced, I quickly did anything and everything I could. Shards of ice, thunder, and lightning and even fire were employed with orbs of lights that came with my finishers. I then realized with increasing horror, that they weren't reviving faster, they were multiplying. Quickly looking around, a sense of dread and a bit of fear filled me as I watched what was originally two became four hundred and so on and so forth.

The increasing amount of the monsters placed me on the back foot as more and more surged forward. I quickly looked for a way to escape and I found it, between several hundred of these monsters. So steeling myself I charged the growing horde ducking, weaving, dodging and parrying while slashing away to force them to part ways.

Reaching halfway to my destination, I have never felt so exhausted in my life. The creatures quickly reached in the thousands, the path that I instinctively knew was quickly covered with the large lumbering beasts. Putting my keyblades on my side, they quickly surged forward when a moment of inspiration hit me. As one tried to get me from behind, I quickly jumped on it and used it to push me forwards allowing me to dive into them.

Using this boost in height and speed, I slashed and bounced from shadow to shadow allowing the tide to shift for only a moment. Landing down onto the path, I turned around as I watched them coalesce to form something even larger. _"Oh my…"_ were my only thoughts as my hands quickly started to shake seeing it tower over me.

 **"So you are the pest that I was sent to ensure that you don't escape, again."** The beast rumbled as I looked at it with determination and yet it can look through me. **"I enjoy the smell of fear that I'm getting from you, much better than the void that fills all the shadows."**

I stood there silent, not trusting myself to speak. It chuckled similar to more of a rockslide instead of an actual chuckle **"No words? Then THIS will make you speak!"**

As he said, with speed that seemed wrong for the tall being, I jumped on its arm only to be shocked when several of the creatures I fought earlier formed along its arms. **"Love the surprise? The golems are some of the deadliest denizens of the darkness. So do us a favor and FALL!"**

Hearing the words of the giant, something snapped in me. I didn't know it at the time, but the widening of the giant's eyes quickly helped me see it the creature that I am facing for the first time.

Much like the heartless on the different worlds I traveled, their defining features are their yellow eyes but that's not the only things that stand out. If I have one word to describe them, I would say that they look to be more like shades of people. Some of them looked like shades of knights, some looked similar to Beast and others too. However, it was the creature that spoke to me that showed a major difference.

Unlike others, its eyes were crimson red that would freeze anybody just from it staring at them. Its body had something similar to different symbols etched on what appeared to be fur. The symbols varied from the nobody symbol, the heartless symbol to one where it appeared to be two kingdom keys crossed together that are aimed upward with a giant yellow heart in the background. The fur itself seemed to change from the darkest black to shiny ebony similar to a black pearl and finally changed to grey.

The head of this creature couldn't be seen due to the height of it, however, it didn't stop the feeling of dread that quickly filled me as its eyes darted towards me. For some apparent reason, I can tell that he was surprised for only a moment before its eyes narrowed.

" **So that's the reason why he chose you."** He growled out making me confused. **"No matter, not even he, the ender of worlds can stop what is to come!"**

Looking at the creature, I didn't know it at first, but my eyes flashed purple for a moment before my form changed. Unlike the drive forms that were seen in Kingdom Hearts 2, I looked similar to Xemnas when he fought Sora and Riku in his artificial kingdom heart. My clothes turned from black to purple with dawn yellow nobody symbols racing upwards on my battle cloak. On the back, a giant Roman numeral 14 is etched on the back.

My keyblades changed too, instead of the dual keyblades that I wielded, it turned to a single one. The key blade was black with white flames going up throughout it. On the key portion, the black head of oblivion had blue crystals that pulsed the light that seemed to radiate from me. Finally the keychain didn't have the crown that came from Sora, instead, it had a wayfinder with a scythe surrounding it. The keyblade was a new one, unlike others that I have seen it didn't have a name until I uttered its new name, **A Light from Darkness.**

The creature hissed at me seeing my new look, and I saw maybe some fear before it roared out its command. **"Destroy her!"** It said as I calmly looked at all of them coming towards me...then I moved.

Unlike the last time where I was quickly put on the defensive, I cut through all the targets with ease. The attacks that were once ineffective quickly proved to be powerful as flames the size of three-story buildings engulfed large hordes with the direction of my blade, Ice that spawns thousand mini versions quickly overran the enemy while thunder blasted even the toughest of enemies.

" **Impossible! We will not be stopped by an upstart keyblade wielder who thinks that they can stop the approaching doom!"** It said as it split itself into three more copies of itself as they moved to attack me. However, I was unafraid, as they moved towards me, I quickly dodged each one of their attacks. The wayfinder on my neck that went unnoticed quickly grew several times brighter than even the light from kingdom hearts.

The four beings now watched in horror as the light engulfed me only to display that I had one final upgrade. Unlike the last time where it was a change, this time many keyblades floated around me as beautiful ebony wings shined from my back. My eyes turned into a dark shade of purple, replacing my irises with the colors similar to an evening sunset.

Looking at the four creatures, I disappeared from their sight, only for all of the clones to be destroyed and the main one to start attacking ferociously. From his back, hundreds of tendrils of darkness quickly were released as they moved to snuff out the light I produced with more and more being added to the barrage. But I stayed undaunted, looking at the creature, its eyes widening in fear as I aimed my keyblade at him.

"Light show!" I called out as the dark void that we were once in quickly filled with light. From the skies of the once dark void, thousands of yellow shafts of light impacted the creature who managed to stay shrouded in darkness. Yet it didn't fall, instead, he sent his dark tendrils against the light displaying an epic battle. Yet it was clear it is weakening, eventually succumbing to the light.

Down on the ground, I can clearly see its face for the first time as the darkness surrounding its head was destroyed. It had the head similar to a demon, found only in myths and legends. It had wings that were unable to be seen in the darkness but now they displayed that they were wreathed in darkness with the skin being similar to dragons.

" **It can't be, how could I lose to you."** He said as he disappeared in a dark pool leaving me alone at this white room. Looking around, I found myself alone and the room wasn't darkening to my surprise.

"A congratulation is in order, he has been one of the more stubborn of individuals that escaped my grasp." A voice called out and I turned to face Death.

"So this was a test," as I clamped down on the growing fury that was close to exploding from what I heard.

"You're not wrong, and yet you're not right either." He said as he started walking away. Seeing this, I quickly caught up to him as I walked with him side by side.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned as he seemed to ignore me in favor of continuing to walk. Towards our destination.

Finally tearing my eyes away from him, I realized that the background wasn't white anymore. Instead, it was filled with buildings that quickly started to rise that was different from the different worlds that I visited. It seemed, futuristic and maybe even modern.

"Where are we heading," I asked curiously as he stopped in front of a building. It looked similar to a Victorian style apartment, complete with roman style pillars holding the balcony. Several windows also were there, but all the curtains were drawn preventing me from taking a peek. Motioning me inside, we quickly moved in to see that it was similar to my room from the world that we had for a few days.

"This is where you'll be a little bit safer," he said as I raised my eyebrow at him at his lack of explanation. Instead of clarifying as I thought he would, he instead handed me a letter with a black wax on top of it.

"This is your mission, how you complete it is up to you. This will also be the place where you can increase your skill and applications of magic before traveling to other worlds." He said before turning around and started to head towards the door.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me what world did you drop me off at?" I questioned as he stopped and he turned towards me.

"Welcome to Avalon." was all he said as he disappeared through the door. Quickly sighing to myself, I looked down on myself to see that my clothes changed back and so did my keyblade. Instead of keeping its unique look, it reverted back to its standard look that was Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Vanishing my keyblades in a flash of white light, I quickly went to sit down on the nearby living room and laid myself on a couch. Quickly breaking the wax seal, I was quickly hit with something that made my world fade into black.

 **A/N: Sorry for the different update dates, I just finished my fall quarter for my college and I'm glad that it's finished. Other than that, we have fifty more days to go before Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out and I'm so happy for it! I'm currently working on world one of this story as well as coming up with ideas with the worlds that will be a part of this. As of right now, Harry Potter is the first.**


	15. Meeting the Sorceress

**Chapter 15 Book 1: The Sorceress**

"What the heck happened," I said rubbing my head as I looked around. I was shocked to see that instead of the couch that I was on, I was in a castle.

" _Okay something weird is occurring,"_ I thought as I moved to stand up only to be surprised when one moment the hall was empty and the next for a man to be looming over me. Unlike a normal person, this man seemed to radiate fear and untold horrors and he looked at me with a bored expression as if I was not worth his time or effort.

"Are you the one that Death has sent to be taught?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Follow me," He said not even acknowledging my response as he spun on his heel and quickly walked away heading towards his intended destination. Forcing myself to stand up, I ran to catch up to this figure only to almost crash after he stopped in front of the door.

"Enter," he said moving out the way. Looking at the doorway, I had a bad feeling but that quickly was dashed as I walked through the threshold. While walking, the sound of a door closing quickly filled the room, but it quickly became clear that this wasn't an ordinary room.

Once the door was shut forcing the already dimly lit room into darkness, the symbols on the wall and floor are displayed. Now there were various runes that filled the walls and I couldn't possibly recognize much less name where they came from. However, the ones that were prominent were the three symbols that the creature had filled the ceiling, all of them combined.

"So you are here," a woman said as she left the shadows that seemed to cling on to her. Whoever the man that led me here was clearly not as dangerous when compared to the woman in front of me.

Compared to the man, her presence quickly told me that she had the means and the ability to destroy the world. Her eyes, a shade of emerald, reflected something akin to a cat playing with its prey. She appeared to be in her early to late twenties, her clothes mostly black with the only difference of her robe being a crimson red.

"Who are you?" I questioned as her presence put me on edge. My hands unconsciously moved towards my sides.

Stopping several paces from me, she snapped her fingers as the torches in the room were lit, bathing the room in both their warmth and their light. Now that I can actually see, I notice that here seemed an extremely comfortable bed on the side of the room with a door on the side. There is a raised dais with a golden chalice on top of it, but something warned me away as if it was a trap.

"Didn't Death tell you who I was?" She asked. With a wave of her hand, the dais disappeared and in its place, a round stone table appeared with ornate decorations. On the table, 22 stone swords faced inwards towards the center with letters in a different language inscribed on each one. One sword was different as it seemed to flicker between being stone. Watching it for a few moments, the sword flickered from its stone look to a gold hilt with a light green gem on the bottom.

"Come sit, we have much to talk about." She said as two chairs were conjured out of thin air and she sat down with practiced ease. I, unfortunately, sat down without the grace that she had, resulting in a small frown marring the beautiful woman's face before reverting back to her smile.

"Tsk, tsk, in this world we will have to teach you etiquette as well." She said as I look bewildered.

"Wait just a moment, who are you and why do you want me to be taught etiquette?" I questioned as the woman smiled a little bit more forcefully while her eyes narrowed a bit.

"The reason for this is that in this world, etiquette is so much more important than blood status. However, blood status is really the cherry on top for the people." She said as I look confused at what she meant.

Seeing this look, she sighed as she realized that she will need to teach me from scratch. "This will take a while, but at the end of your introduction period, you will be ready for what this world throws at you." She said while ignoring my first question

"If you're going to teach me, can you at least inform me what is going on?" I said as she looked at me for a few moments making me squirm.

"The wizarding world, or Avalon, has been a world where Merlin and I grew together when we first met. However, due to some circumstances, our conflict has now been told in many legends and now affects the magical world for generations. The final battle is going to begin soon and you have to ensure that the darkness that has been gaining power for centuries is defeated." She summarized as I look at her startled.

"Wait that doesn't tell me of what's occurring as of right now," I said as she shrugged.

"The rest you can read through the multiple history books that detail what occurs, otherwise when you get to the world you will understand what I mean." She said. "Now if you are done with these pointless questions, we can start."

Sensing the end of the discussion, we silently stood up and she led me through the door that led to the side. To my surprise, I thought it was a broom closet, only for it to open up as a chamber with numerous doors.

"Your room is directly in front of us, it has everything that will accommodate your needs." She informed me as she led me to the room and opened it.

Peering inside, it looked similar to the room that I had. A familiar pang hit me as I turned away from the room.

"You do not like it?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing from my reaction.

"No! It's lovely! It's just…" I said as I looked back to the room itself. It was white, white as the walls of a time that was where both friendship and heartbreak is. It was everything that I remembered, everything that I wanted to have before everything fell to pieces.

Peering at me, the woman's eyes softened as she realized that it was not the room itself that was the painful part. It was the memories that took shape from the heart that reflected on my emotions.

"We will meet tomorrow, do get ready by that time." She said as she turned away.

'Wait! You still didn't tell me what should I call you." I said before she could exit from the chambers.

She turned to me, her eyes glinting in the light that made me surprised. Instead of the eyes of a viper that I saw when I first saw her, they were now weary as if the whole world pressed their weight on her. "Just call me Morgana."

 **A/n: Morgana and Mordred will play a minor role, but it will help in introducing the other points in the story. Also Happy holidays, I hope wherever you readers are, I hope your days are going great.**


	16. Past and Present

**Chapter 16: The Past and Present**

Since that first meeting, Morgana Pendragon proved to be a force of nature that could possibly give even some of the tougher enemies I faced the run for their money, her analytical mind, her unending cunning, and her creative imagination defeated me more times than I could believe.

The day that followed that fateful meeting quickly became one of filling some of the most important parts of history. Then we eventually did get into training displaying her deadly experience against someone who was a novice.

Meditating in the training room as part of one of our relaxing days, the memory of that day slowly worms its way into my mind as I breathed slowly, keeping the rhythm that she taught me.

* * *

 _Sleeping with the covers strewn around me, my breathing was labored as my eyes moved side to side frantically._

" _No, no, no!" I yelled out, bolting upright as yesterday's events were vividly recalled in greater detail than how I would've liked. Placing my hands on the sides of my head, I started to breathe in short and frantic breaths as I laid down staring up at the ceiling while my heart slowly calmed down._

 _As my heart calmed down back to manageable levels, the sound of the door opening to my bedroom was heard. Quickly with a flash of light, Oathkeeper appeared in my hand as I aimed it at the door. Only to be surprised that it was the man from the last time looking at me with only a raised eyebrow._

" _You are awake? Then hurry less Lady Morgana find herself angry with your lack of punctuality." He said as he spun and exited the door leaving me dumbfounded and confused until my mind caught up with what he said.  
_

 _Bolting up from my bed, I quickly when to the bathroom in order to tidy myself up and getting changed into new clothes. Looking into the mirror one more time to ensure everything is looking proper, I immediately hurried out of my chamber._

* * *

 _I found the man standing guard against a door that was to my right as I walked up to him. Even though he seemed distracted, I have the distinct feeling that it was an act the reason that his act failed when his hand twitched to the sword that rested by his side. Looking at him, he seemed to observe that his act failed and allowed me through to the chamber._

 _"Well, it seemed that you understand that looking the part will become important in this society." She said as I looked surprised to see her with a white dragon on her lap. No, I'm not joking, it was small and yet when it opened its eyes, I can see the intelligence hidden inside of them. "I also see that you are enchanted by Aithusa."_

" _What kind of dragon is she?" I questioned finding the name to be more feminine._

" _She is a great dragon like the one that taught Merlin the wizard when he was a younger man. However, the difference is that she is very young and doesn't have as much experience." Morgana explained as she rubbed the dragon at the crook of its neck as it let out a content rumble._

" _So, she can speak?" I said interested._

" _Yes, but due to her of observations of the world. Her language is archaic compared to modern English and only a handful of people can understand her." Morgana said. She soon started up disturbing the dragon who leaped and landed near my feet. This froze me in place that it started to look at me critically as it circled around me much like a panther stalking its prey._

 _This only lasted for a few moments as it did this action several more times until I let out a breath, I was holding in as it rubbed its head on my leg. Breathing normal, I went down and rubbed its head as it let out a rumble before walking off._

" _Aithusa can discern if someone is pure or if they have darkness in them. If you were to have darkness within you, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Morgana explained as she ignored the look of surprise that filled my face._

" _Wait, what happens if I was created by people with less than noble intention?" I questioned as Morgana just shook her head._

" _Unless you did things that you truly display that you're in the dark -like the ones you fought- then you're fine. Aithusa allowed you to pet her displaying that even if events of your past were dark, you truly want redemption." Morgana said noting how my eyes averted to the floor._

 _Quietly sighing to herself, she put her hand on my shoulder resulting in me looking at her. "It's fine, it's better to find your goal and then work towards it. Otherwise, follow me, we will be at the dueling room."_

* * *

 _The dueling room was more like a giant stadium without the seats. Unlike some of the other rooms, you can practically feel a humming in the air that comfortably shake you._

" _This room is powerful enough to take a hit from several deity class characters like Hercules or Zeus." She said as she walked to the middle of the room. "However, in this case, we won't be needing to damage the room."_

 _She turned to me, and the look of her eyes quickly puts me on guard as her eyes glinted with something that promised pain. "By the end of your training, I expect you to fight Merlin and me to a standstill while being able to escape some of the tougher opponents." As she said this, the room started to shift and turn eventually turning something akin to an empty field. "This is known as Catalan, the field that the ancient forces of Camelot led by a legendary wielder of Excalibur, and here they faced the forces of Darkness and their puppets."_

 _With this said, a projection opened displaying a king wielding a keyblade of immense magical power directed his men to battle as hundreds of his knights took to the field. Each one prepared for war as many runes and magic has been laid onto each of their armor. No words were heard, but by the lifting of each of their swords told us everything that was going to happen.  
_

 _On the other field, I stilled in shock as a familiar raven-haired woman looked at the king murderously as a knight stood next to her, his armor darker than like the ones that stood across him.  
_

" _21 knights of the round table led by their king, each a keyblade wielder of their own making. Percival, the noble knight, wielded oathkeeper as his chosen. The others had theirs as well, but none were great as Arthur's. He wielded Excalibur, a keyblade that chose him to be worthy enough to stem the dark hordes. On the other hand, his sister and his traitor led the opposing army. She wielded Darkness incarnate while he wielded Oblivion." Morgana said, the mood-dampening as she began the tale._

" _The battle was the largest one fought, more so than the legions of Rome at the height of their power. On one side, the armies of Camelot and their many allies aided by great magic led by Arthur and his knights. On the other, I and Mordred with the army of shadows. When the battle started, magic of both great and terrible power was wrought upon the world, each carrying the blessings or curses of their sides. Black lightning, thunder, frost, and countless others were traded and then the armies met on the field._

 _The scene changed to display the corresponding narrative as she told the story. Black lightning destroyed many men and yet they quickly came back up due to the healing magic of the many druids. In response, elemental spells combined forming fires as that reached the skies. Lightning and frost intertwined to make makeshift explosives that destroyed hundreds of the enemy._

 _Then the scene speed forward as the alliance fought the darkness displaying the brutality in the conflict as many fell. However, it was clear that they are losing, as they killed one shadow twelve quickly took its place. The alliance quickly finding itself on the back foot and yet nobody ran._

 _Soon two dragons appeared, raining down fire upon each other's armies only for the battlefield to stop. A young man with a red handkerchief tied around his neck and clothes that displayed himself as a stable hand and yet something was familiar._

" _Emrys," Morgana said behind me as I listened. "Most powerful sorcerer that is only comparable to the likes of some of the stronger wizards like Yen Sid, and yet around this time he was naive looking at the light inside of everyone." She chuckled sadly. "This soon changed as prior events hardened him, but he still tried to reach out to me hoping that I would change."_

 _Quickly with the arrival of Emrys, the forces of light seemed to have a chance once the white dragon fled without anything striking her. The army of light while heavily damaged, continued fighting on._

" _The army is winning," I said amazed, but Morgana let out a sad chuckle._

" _They would have too, but you discounted the fact that I was there being a puppet of the darkness." With that said, the amazement turned to horror as the shadows quickly coalesce into a giant version of the one that tried to prevent her from leaving._

" _What are they?" I asked as Morgana looked at the creature._

" _Hratos, ancient guardians that once served as colossi in order to defeat the darkness and serve the armies of keyblade bearers. Unfortunately, these beings came to ruin once the keyblade war occurred. The one that Death said that you defeated is much stronger than some of its contemporaries in mind. Hence the ambush that would've have defeated you."_

 _At that I shuddered, if I didn't unlock the new form, I would've most likely lost and been sucked into the shadows like the last time._

 _The Hratos that formed looked to the army below it. With a roar, hundreds of shadows came pouring out from him. Unlike the ones that Morgana led, these ones were faster, tougher and more durable. What once was a mighty host of men and wizards, quickly became a mob trying to survive as shadows surrounded and started to butcher the army. The only thing that prevented the total annihilation of the were the 22 keyblade wielders and Merlin. The dragon was doing battle with the giant, its flames blasting limbs and chunks, forcing it back._

 _But even with this, even their greatest heroes started to fall. Percival and Gwaine destroyed thousands of shadows before being surrounded and promptly crushed. The others soon found themselves facing similar fates and got closer and closer. It was only the wits of Merlin did a few survive.  
_

" _What did he do? "I asked as I turned my eyes from the morbid sight in front of me._

 _"No one knows, even I one of the greatest magic practitioners of the time, didn't understand what he did to push back the tide," Morgana said.  
_

 _The scene soon changed into a flash of light, one that seemed impenetrable to the naked eye but to me, it felt familiar somehow. Unlike the light that I once found myself in, this one made me lighter as if the whole world didn't matter. Basking in the feeling, I didn't notice when a creature formed in front of me._

 _Seeing the anomaly that I was, it rubbed it's head on me making me open my eyes in surprise as we looked eye to eye before the light dissipated. The scene changed from the desolate battleground to a green pasture, with all the bodies of the knights laying with a white cloth draped on top of them. King Arthur, unlike his knights, was being supported by his friend Merlin._

" _So, they won?" I asked as Morgana smiled sadly._

" _Is it truly winning if you lose everything you hold dear? Is it truly winning when you realize that your kingdom will fall as it has no heir? Yes, they won the battle, but the future and dream of Camelot were destroyed." Morgana said.  
_

 _The room quickly changed back reverted back to itself as Morgana materialized a blade into her hands. Now that the history lesson is over, I have one task for you. Hit me, without magic._

 _Sounding easy enough, I charged at her with my two keyblade flashing into existence as I saw her smirk. "Wait why is she…"_

 _With horrible realization, I realized that I fell into her trap as a runic circle burned into existence. Unlike similar traps, this one seemed to freeze me in place forcing me to be stuck in my charging position while she casually walks up to me._

 _The first rule in combat is never charge in head first without a plan. Unlike the enemies you faced in the worlds you've been in; these enemies are past the idea of kingdom hearts. They are the ones who seek to bring darkness in the land and once they find out that you are a threat…"_

 _She moved with the speed that seemed impossible with the gown she was wearing. In the blink of an eye, her blade was to my throat as she looked at me. Her eyes making me deathly afraid as they had no emotion and seemed to pull me in the depths of the underworld._

" _They will make sure your heart never sees the light again." At that, Morgana removed the spell and her blade allowing me to breathe in relief._

 _As I calmed my racing heart, I noticed that a pile of books seemed to appear in front of me. Without a word, I turned towards her and raised one of my eyebrows.  
_

" _Oh please, don't tell me that you haven't studied magic before." She said only to see that I was staring blankly at her._

 _Sighing to herself, she started to mutter something that I couldn't hear. But with the dangerous glint that filled her eyes at that moment, I'm not sure that I wanted to.  
_

 _"Since we have to start at the beginning it would be best if you get a general idea of how magic works," Morgana said as the books disappeared and two armchairs appeared._

 _Motioning for me to sit down with her, we sat across from each other before she began with her lecture. "To start off magic is something that can be only guided and not commanded. Only intent matters for every spell."  
_

 _During her small introduction, she waved her hand and the room expanded to be larger than usual, then with another wave it shrunk to its original size. With another wave, her hand made a sword appear before changing it into a snake before it dissipated_

" _Now cast any of the three spells that you learned while you were at the connected worlds." She said._

 _Complying with her wishes, my keyblades came out before I cast blizzaga. Unlike other times, it was caught by several shadows that seem to have trouble with it before dissipating with the spell._

" _Unlike the magic found with the use of the keyblade, this is usually used with different foci and different incantations. Some, like Merlin and I, don't need wands, others who are not as powerful may use staves or wands." She informed me before I interrupted._

" _Wait then why does Merlin use a wand then?" I asked curiously as memories of Sora meeting him filled my mind._

 _"He...did something that made him regret using wandless magic," Morgana said, but with the tone, it was clear that she wasn't going to clarify. Instead, we continued with the lecture._

 _To say I was dazzled was an understatement as the magical world here seemed to take magic in a different route. From potions that seemed to regrow skeletal structures, to spells that can improve combat, it's shocking how they weren't conquered by the darkness._

 _When I asked Morgana about this, she had to breathe a bit in exasperation as she told me what this world does to prevent this from happening. "Unlike keyblade bearers, this world has not experienced guardians to the extent that you have, instead it produces a lynchpin you can say. This time, it will be his duty to make sure that the world doesn't fall."_

" _So, he's fated to combat the darkness?" I questioned as Morgana smiled._

" _No, this time he's the ones who will ensure that they will not be able to form here." She said.  
_

 _Looking at her, my head tilted to the side and my eyes squinted to understand what she meant. Then with a dawning realization, my eyes widened as I looked at Morgana._

" _He will be a...?" was all I got out before she shook her head._

 _"Maybe, however it will be him that you need to ensure completes his fate."  
_

Leaving the memory of the day where I got my mind blown several times, I looked up in surprise as Mordred came in. On his arm, an owl was perched with something attached to its leg.

"You know what this is," he said as the owl immediately landed next to me. Immediately placing its foot out, I took the paper that was attached to its leg and read it quickly. Looking at Mordred, I had to give a small smirk as he glared at me. _"Seems that he didn't like my final surprise."_

"I know you did it," he said

"I will deny everything unless you have proof," I said not even looking at him before placing the letter down. Quickly standing up, I stretched a little as the owl perched on my shoulder. "I will be seeing Morgana, just don't forget to shine your armor." After that parting shot, I quickly ducked away as a blizzaga streaked with black hit the wall behind me.

Laughing out loud, I immediately started to run away as the sound of heavy footsteps started to come. Going through several chambers, I made sure that I lost him before heading to her room. Making sure that I was presentable, I knocked on the door twice while waiting patiently for permission.

"Enter," said Morgana's voice.

Immediately entering, I noticed that she seemed to be at the same position when I first met her. Her eyes staring at the book with vague interest as Aithusa looked at me before laying her head down onto her mistress's legs.

"I'm assuming that the letter has arrived?" she asked as I nodded and presented her the letter. Quickly scanning through the contents, she didn't say anything as the sun began to set, casting the room in the shade of twilight.

"Well then, I think you know what to do," she said as I nodded. "Well, I wish you luck in your endeavor."

At this, I took out a silver pendant located in my bag. The silver pendant looked to be the same sort of necklace one would find at a cheap jewelry store and yet there was one difference. It has a silver Fomorroh on the face of the pendant enchanted for allowing for both a quick getaway as well as a portkey to any location if it's part of the seven heads.

I checked my bag one more time, allowing me to take stock in many of the things I needed during this year. After this, I looked up to Morgana and with a jovial wave I said the keyword _"_ Camelot _._ "

Then the world began to spin as it took me towards my new destination and temporary home for the foreseeable future.

Suppressing a sigh, a small smile started to form on my face as I looked at the spot where my former student has teleported from. However, this smile was quickly replaced by a frown as a feeling of heaviness filled the room that previously was light. "I know you are here, creator of the hallows.

"You don't have to be dramatic, bastard of the Pendragon line." Was the retort as my carefully manicured hands started to tighten on the book while I calmed down the spike of anger that filled me with rage.

After this retort, the shadows darkened to the point that it seemed a singularity took its place. Out from the black depths, a figure dressed in a decrepit cloak came through.

"I have honored my end of the bargain; will you honor yours?" I questioned.

"All in due time. She must finish her mission first. Then you can be reunited with the ones you thought lost." He said.

"You're putting forth a major effort in her succeeding in this mission." I said my eyes narrowing in the process "As if you have another goal in mind."

"And you're not? You're not doing this out of the kindness of what you consider a heart "He said.

I stayed silent knowing that whatever I had to say would most likely be countered. A few moments of silence passed before us. One being lost in their thoughts while the other waiting for something. Eventually, my curiosity won out as I finally looked at him for the entire duration of this meeting.

"Why her? Why not any of the other keyblade bearers? Master Aqua could do this mission without too much difficulty." I asked as Death nodded.

"Unlike the others, only few understand the idea of sacrifice. Not only that but she is currently needed for the events that are going to occur" He said as my eyes hardened. The light giving them a sharper look like that emeralds sharpening. "Don't worry young Pendragon, she will be fine."

After this, the shadows lightened around the room announcing the departure of the unwanted guest. Placing my book down, I couldn't help but wonder if Xion will be alright in this world. _"She will be,"_ said a thought as my worry abated. _"She's ready, you and Mordred trained her well."_ I thought to myself. However, this didn't help the nagging feeling that I was missing something important, really important.


	17. Meeting the lynchpin

**Chapter 17: Meeting the Lynchpin**

Landing at a suburban neighborhood, the air was dank and the sky was cloudy looking as if it was going to rain at any moment and yet it didn't faze me. Heck, unlike others I felt more at home since it looked similar to weather back at Castle Oblivion. Tightening up my hood, I proceeded down the normal albeit boring neighborhood counting down the numbers of the houses till I reached my destination.

"Number 14, Privet Drive," I muttered finding the irony that Death decided to do. "Might as well see what's going on." Quickly entering the building (that was fortunately unlocked) I was surprised to see that it was larger in the inside when compared to the outside.

" _I must be imagining things,"_ I thought as I went back outside just to check. Coming back inside, I could tell that whatever is occurring here is unnatural, to say the least.

The room that I entered is similar to the size of the foyer from the Beast's Castle with several stairs leading to the different wings. Several doors led to different areas for the first floor of the castle. Peering in one, the one that I chose at random was the living room.

In this room, a fireplace was located at the center with multiple urns dotting on top of the mantle. Several couches surrounded the area, each the color of sea blue as the cushions while sea green was the covers. The walls themselves were painted an evening purple, with yellow dotting areas similar to stars in the night sky.

"I hope you enjoy this place," said a voice startling me from my observations. Quickly turning around, the only sign that someone was the darkening of the shadows. Yet I knew better.

"So after being trained by Morgana, what exactly is my mission?" I asked as he stepped out of the shadows and leisurely sat down on one of the sofas. His face, much unlike the other times displayed an emotion that I haven't seen from him. His lips quirking as if he was...amused to my questions.

"Your mission on top of linking this world back to the fold is to find the source of darkness that infects this place." He said as I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Isn't this one of your worlds that you personally gave pieces of your blessings? Then why would there be darkness inhabiting here?" I asked already knowing about the Hallows. He sighed as if he expected this question to come up.

"Due to some...fools, they accessed a branch of magic that the guardian of this place attempted to prevent. This caused a doorway of darkness to appear and you can tell the rest." He said as a shiver ran down my spine as Sora's memories of Xehanort's attack on the many worlds came to the forefront.

"Wait wasn't this doorway stopped by Arthur and his men during the battle of Camlann?" I questioned as he nodded but he moved his hand in a rolling motion I then stopped and thought about it for a moment, the idea that Arthur and his sacrifice to stop the darkness was true enough. Yet there was something missing something very important. "The doorway left something behind," I concluded.

"Yes, what we don't know is what it left behind. Whatever it is, it prevents this world from being connected." He said. Laying back even further on the sofa, he seemed deep in thought. "It is also gaining in strength much faster than I like to admit."

After he said this, he seemed to go stock still as if a lightning bolt struck him. Quickly getting up, he disappeared leaving the room to be warmer after he had left.

" _What was that all about,"_ I thought as I shook my head. Finding that I could explore the house more in-depth later, I quickly exited and decided to walk around the neighborhood.

However, during this walk, the air felt colder, so cold that the sound of ice cracking was heard. I stopped and realized that whatever is causing this must be nearby. Two flashes of light appeared as my keyblades rested at my hands. So with a determined step, I followed the cold hoping that it would lead to my destination.

* * *

I took a deep breath as my Holly and Phoenix feather wand led Prongs to the attacking dementors and yet there was something off. Instead of fleeing as they did during my third year, they seemed to fight it for a few moments before retreating.

This new strategy seemed to work as my Patronus seemed to get dimmer and dimmer from the bright ball down to one that seemed to be a candle. Yet I didn't give up, as I focused all my attention and energy on prongs. However, it was futile as it dissipated leaving me and Dudley to the clutches of the dementors.

"Thundaga!" A voice called out from the entrance to one of the tunnels as a bolt of lightning struck one of the creatures. With a screech, the creatures immediately moved back, allowing for some breathing room. Falling back and sitting down, I looked towards the direction of the voice only to see a girl who seemed to be around my age. The weird thing was that she wore a black trench coat and her blades we're unlike any other that I have seen.

But as I sat observing her, I didn't notice that several more dementors showed up, each one hovering silently.

"I don't know who you are, but grab your friend and run." She said calmly as she looked at the dementors in front of her.

I tried to retort, but I quickly grew silent as one of the dementors flew at incredible speeds towards the newcomer intending on sucking her soul. But something surprising happened.

Within a blink of an eye, her blades flashed in a blur as the dementor stopped in front of her and in a shocking display, it dissipated into wisps of darkness.

" _What!"_ my mind screamed as I watched shocked at what occurred. Dementors, creatures that many wizards have failed to kill dissipated in front of me.

Shrieks of fury broke me out of my stupor as all of them flew at her, intending on avenging their fallen comrade. Yet, she displayed her skill seemingly blocking and dodging their attacks with ease. Eventually, all of them were defeated leaving an unconscious boy, myself, and her as the living beings left here.

"Who are you?" I questioned as she looked at me.

"I'm Xion, you?" She asked

"I'm Harry Potter," I responded.

* * *

Exiting out of the portal that led to the many dimensions that I'm connected to, I looked around trying to find the intruder that has managed to find my home. Looking around, it seemed quiet, to quiet for my liking as the spirits that I control would be doing their daily routines still.

"Whoever you are, I warn you that I'm not the being one trifle with so easily," I said, my aura pulsing several times to get the message clear.

"Yes you're the being that one doesn't trifle with so easily, and yet you are stepping very close to the edge of breaking the laws that divide us." said a voice behind me.

Stiffening up, I turn my head in order to confirm my suspicions who it was behind me. Unfortunately, I was correct as an old man stood there, his cloak grey with years of travel. Yet, his eyes shined with amusement as he noted how I seemed displeased at his actions.

"Olorin," I said as he smiled.

"Come now Nome, while I may be a messenger, I still never cared about the most formal of names." said the white wizard as I looked at him, my eyes only twitching with annoyance as he took out a pipe and started smoking pipe weed.

"What do the host need of me? My duties make me stretch out to many Pantheons." I said as he nodded in understanding.

"They don't need you, instead I came here with a message." As he said this, he took a puff from his pipe and allowed many shapes of smoke to come from his mouth. "My message to you is this, watch your back. The darkness has started to affect even the greatest of us." He said continued after taking a few more puffs before looking at me.

"How long before many others fall to darkness as we know it?" I questioned as he sighed.

"As we speak, several worlds will disappear into the darkness, the world that I find myself liking is currently under threat. The only things that are keeping them at bay is the fact that the Valar are keeping vigil but even then it's clear that a new power has arisen after Sauron's fall." He said a sense of sadness filling the room.

"And we have no messengers left on that portion of the planet," I said, frowning at the prospect that middle earth has at facing the threat that's presenting itself.

"If you could perhaps…" Olorin suggested before I cut him off.

"She's not ready, after this world perhaps, but as of right now she will definitely fall," I said as he sighed.

"Then I must take up my mantle as the wanderer again," said Olorin as he stood up from the sofa.

"Then I wish you luck, Gandalf the White," I said as he nodded, his robes shifting to reflect his status before disappearing in a flash of white light.

As I watched the spot that he left, ensuring that he left for good this time, a chess set appeared in front of me. Unlike the regular rules of chess, the board was filled with several queens, bishops, rooks, and knights. The pawns, all ready to do battle against the darkness that is growing on the other side.

Looking at the board one more time, a queen and knight moved together against one of the many kings arrayed on the other side. The other side has already taken a few kings leaving me with far fewer pieces that I would like, but it would have to do.

" _Let the games begin."_ I thought as I watched the many pieces moved independently.

 **A/N: So yes the next world that is planning to be done is LOTR. Also, Death is not Hades, let's make that clear. He's more akin to Thatanos from the Percy Jackson series where he is responsible to ensure that souls stay on the right side until they are reborn.  
**


End file.
